InCapaz de Amar
by Jullytta
Summary: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos. OBS: A segunda temporada está sendo postada com o nome "Minha Razão de Viver"!
1. InCapaz de Amar

**Olá pessoal. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos e imagino que eu provavelmente não vá ter nenhuma review. Apesar disso, ficaria muito, muito feliz mesmo, se você comentasse. Outra coisa. Eu pensei no casal Nico-Rachel um dia desses e me surpreendi ao ver que existiam várias fanfictions muito boas sobre eles aqui, todas em inglês. Talvez eu traduza alguma. Bem, a idéia é que a história é sobre Nico e Rachel. Não sei se esse shipper tem nome, se tivesse, seria algo como Nicachel.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Era final de verão no Acampamento Meio-Sangue mas, apesar disso, pareciam estar em plena primavera. As flores haviam desabroxado mais cedo este ano, a plantação de morangos deixava os arredores do acampamento com o cheiro doce dos morangos e os campistas agiam como se estivessem estupidamente felizes. Até mesmo Clarisse La Rue andava cantarolando por aí - obviamente apaixonada. Aliás, todos pareciam apaixonados. Afrodite devia estar mesmo dando uma festa no Olimpo, a julgar pelo número de casais que se juntavam sob as árvores para passar o tempo.

O único que não parecia estar curtindo este clima romântico era Nico di Angelo. Nico passava seu tempo livre enfurnado sozinho em seu chalé, muitas vezes lendo algum livro ou simplesmente olhando para o teto. Não que ele gostasse muito de ler ou filosofar - mas não era lá muito sociável. Não fazia amigos tão facilmente assim, pelo menos não amigos vivos. E seus amigos atuais estavam muito ocupados.

Percy e Annabeth pareciam ter se tornado gêmeos siameses unidos pelos lábios. Nico simplesmente não suportava mais ficar perto deles, porque sempre que estavam juntos - e eles sempre estavam juntos - era como se uma áurea pegajosa de amor os envolvesse. Os dois nem andavam brigando muito ultimamente, talvez por causa de todo aquele romantismo de final de verão. O fato era que eles não tinham tempo para dedicar ao solitário Nico.

Júniper, a namorada de Grover, passava as tardes cantarolando e ajudando flores a desabroxar. Quando alguém tentava falar com ela sobre qualquer coisa, Júniper parecia estar em uma espécie de transe e tudo o que conseguia falar era como estava orgulhosa de Grover e como ele havia conseguido salvar raras espécies da fauna américo-latina com ajuda de apenas meia duzia de sátiros e algumas criaturas da floresta. Não havia como começar uma conversa mentalmente saudável com Júniper até que Grover voltasse ao acampamento, o que só aconteceria dali a alguns meses.

Os outros poucos caras com quem Nico conversava estavam na mesma situação de Percy - andavam por aí com suas namoradas trocando beijos e carícias. Até mesmo Travis Stoll havia arrumado uma bela namorada filha de Apolo, e ninguém ao menos entendia como os dois conseguiam se dar tão bem. O fato é que Nico parecia ser o único lobo solitário das redondezas.

Claro que Nico havia cogitado a hipótese de ele mesmo arrumar uma namorada. Apesar disso, ele não parecia sentir nada de especial por nenhuma garota, a não ser um certo... temor. Imaginava que esta era uma das consequências de ser filho de Hades - Nico não se lembrava de ter tido, em momento algum, alguma dessas sensações que os outros campistas descreviam sobre estar apaixonado. Na verdade, Nico não se importava. Amor não era para os filhos de Hades, mesmo.

Uma dessas tardes, quando o Sol já estava quase se pondo, Nico sentiu um intuito de sair do quarto para dar uma volta no bosque. A ideia lhe veio de súbito e, como não havia nada para fazer e logo o jantar seria servido, Nico saiu. Caminhou durante poucos minutos no bosque até que começou a ouvir uma leve melodia.

O som vinha de seu lado direito, e Nico começou a andar na direção dele, para ouvir com mais clareza. Ele nunca havia escutado aquela música, porém ela parecia familiar para ele. A voz que cantarolava era feminina, e Nico não sabia de onde já havia ouvido-a. No entanto, a música surtia o efeito de algum tipo de bebida nele - parecia que algo quente corria por dentro de seu corpo, uma sensação prazerosa, e ele podia jurar que os pêlos de sua nuca estavam arrepiados.

Um pensamento gelado passou pela cabeça de Nico. E se aquela voz viesse de algum monstro? Era comum que alguns monstros manipulassem as vozes para parecer moças convidativas. Eles também costumavam ter aparência doce e bela. E se fosse um monstro? Ele poderia estar agora mesmo rindo daquela cara de bobo que Nico estava fazendo por causa da música, e provavelmente estaria esperando com um garfo e uma faca, pronto para devorar o filho de Hades.

Nico sacou sua longa espada negra e começou a andar mais cautelosamente na direção da música. Monstro nenhum iria tirar sarro da cara dele e sobreviver para contar a história. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente para ouvir a música em alto e bom som, ela subitamente parou e foi seguida de um gemido. Uma voz, afinada pelo medo, sussurou:

- Quem está aí? - disse alguém acima de Nico. Ao enguer seus olhos, deparou-se com uma menina sentada no alto de um galho. Ela segurava seu vestido junto das pernas de forma a cobrir-se, e olhava com olhos assustados para todos os lados. A princípio Nico imaginou que ela tivesse cabelos castanhos, mas ao olhar melhor viu que eram ruivos. Ele tinha certeza de que a conhecia, muito embora daquela distância não conseguisse reconhecê-la.

- Quem ou o quê é você? - repetiu a garota com a voz tremida, ainda sem olhar diretamente para Nico. Por estar exatamente abaixo dela, Nico estava tecnicamente escondido. Ele pôs a espada novamente na bainha e ergueu a voz para que ela lhe pudesse ouví-lo.

- Tudo bem. - disse, e de repente sentiu-se envergonhado - Sou só eu, Nico.

Se a garota realmente o conhecesse, Nico saberia. A ruiva se endireitou no galho e murmurou:

- Nico? Nico di Angelo? Filho de Hades?

- Sim - ele respondeu, aliviado - Nico.

A garota remexeu-se no galho, finalmente olhando diretamente para baixo. Talvez a visão de Nico a tenha assustado um pouco, porque ela engoliu alguma coisa em seco e começou a descer do galho com muito cuidado para que seu vestido não subisse.

Nico finalmente a reconheceu. Era Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ela estava vestida com um vestido verde claro, que combinava perfeitamente com seu cabelo laranja-avermelhado. Usava sapatilhas tão sutis que parecia estar descalça. O vestido era um pouco cheio, e lhe dava o ar de uma inocente e doce menina do século passado. Nico sentiu o rosto esquentar ao constatar que a achara graciosa, talvez estivesse mais bonita do que jamais a havia visto, apesar de algumas folhas terem grudado na bainha de seu vestido.

- Você me assustou. - disse ela, quebrando os pensamentos de Nico - Achei que fosse algum monstro ou algo do tipo.

- Engraçado - Nico disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela - Também achei que você fosse um monstro.

Rachel pareceu ter levado um soco no estômago. Nico percebeu que havia falado uma coisa horrível: que garota gostaria de ser comparada à um monstro?

- Ahn, eu... - ele começou a tentar se desculpar.

- Você achou que eu fosse um _monstro_? - Rachel enfatizou a última palavra, parecendo ferida - O que diabos...

- E-eu posso explicar. - Nico resmungou nervoso, falando rápido após isso - Muitos monstros cantam para atrair seu jantar, e você estava cantando, e era tão magnético, e aí eu pensei "ele vai me devorar" e...

- Você achou que eu fosse te _devorar_? - ela repetiu, voltando a enfatizar a última palavra. Cada vez mais parecia irritada, e Nico devia estar ficando cor de tomate enquanto respondia apressadamente.

- Desculpe, desculpe - murmurou - Eu só... a música... não sou bom com... sensação... - as palavras saiam desconectadas - Sinto muito, mesmo. - Nico disse por fim, mordendo o lábio. Rachel analizou-o por alguns segundos antes de suspirar.

- Bom... Tudo bem. Acho que não foi culpa sua, mesmo, Garoto dos Mortos. Só por favor, não espalhe por aí que eu fico perambulando pelo bosque. Não sooa bem para o Oráculo.

Nico quase havia se esquecido. Rachel era portadora do Oráculo de Delfos. Ela devia ao oráculo a inocência e virgindade eterna, tal como uma dama de Ártemis, que renega os homens em nome do bem maior. Pelo menos era isso que eles achavam que era o bem maior. Antes de lembrar-se que ela era o oráculo, milhares de pensamentos haviam se apoderado de Nico: a forma como ela parecia brilhar debaixo dos poucos raios de Sol que passavam entre as folhas; o cheiro gostoso de jasmim que ela parecia exalar; a forma como seus olhos verdes brilharam por um momento por estar irritada e ainda o fato de sua boca ser tão perfeitamente rosada enquanto ela falava com ele. Todos esses pensamentos estranhos que faziam da cabeça de Nico um tomate gigante haviam murchado com a lembrança de que aquela garota era o Oráculo de Delfos e que, por isso, estaria eternamente longe de garotos.

Finalmente, a ficha caiu e Nico se viu perguntando por que diabos ele se importava com o fato dela não poder se envolver com rapazes. A resposta fez Nico ferver por dentro - não, devia haver outra explicação. O fato é que ele não poderia estar ... gostando dela, poderia? Nico sacudiu os pensamentos para fora da cabeça.

- E o que você fazia aqui, garoto? - Rachel perguntou, após assistir Nico batalhar mentalmente contra seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ah, bem... - ele pensou um pouco antes de responder - Sei lá. Estava sozinho no chalé de Hades e resolvi que seria legal sair um pouco para caminhar.

- E por que você não foi com os outros? Achei que todos estavam reunidos hoje para um piquenique.

Nico havia esquecido completamente do piquenique. Talvez porque estivera muito ocupado com seu livro para lembrar, ou talvez porque simplesmente quisera esquecer. Não se sentia nada bem no meio daqueles milhões de casais apaixonados que valsavam pelo acampamento.

- Acho que esqueci. - falou após um tempo - E você, não foi convidada?

Por um bom tempo, Rachel não respondeu. Nico já estava imaginando que havia sido intrometido ou grosseiro, e quando ia abrir a boca para pedir desculpas, Rachel disse:

- Eu não tenho me sentido bem quando estou com todos. - ela pegou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e começou a brincar com ela - Tem uma espécie de... atmosfera amorosa encobrindo o acampamento. Todos os pássaros cantando, esse cheiro de morango, os campistas todos andando em pares... Sem falar naquela visão. - Rachel dissera a última parte com desconforto.

- Visão? - Nico preocupou-se um momento - Que visão?

Rachel ainda brincava com uma mecha do cabelo ruivo. - Você sabe, eu vejo o futuro. E bem... não sei se eu devia te contar, mas...

- Eu não falaria para ninguém. Não tenho conversado com ninguém, mesmo. - o garoto adiantou-se em dizer.

- Bem... - ela pensou por um momento - Acho que a visão não tem nada a ver com você, então não vai fazer mal te contar.

Ela parou de enroscar o cabelo e pegou a barra do vestido, delicadamente retirando as folhas que estavam presas nele.

- Eu previ que... hm... Um capista iria, bem, apaixonar-se por mim. - Rachel disse muito desconfortável - E você sabe, por eu ser o Oráculo e tudo mais - ela não olhava mais para Nico enquanto falava - presumi que seria doloroso para quem quer que fosse gostar desse jeito de mim.

Nico sentiu-se culpado ao vê-la tão preocupada. Mesmo que ele não pensasse exatamente que era sobre ele que a visão de Rachel falava, ele podia ver claramente que a ideia de machucar alguém neste nível de profundidade acabava com a garota. E ele sentia-se mal por vê-la daquele jeito. Sua vontade era de dar um passo à frente e colocar uma mão no ombro de Rachel, mas imaginou que isso só a deixaria mais receosa ainda.

- Então eu resolvi não falar mais com os campistas. - resmungou Rachel, ainda retirando folhas do vestido - Tenho evitado todos eles desde então. Acho que é primeira vez que falo com algum campista em dias.

Mais uma vez, Nico sentiu o impulso de consolá-la. Desta vez, não segurou-se para não fazê-lo. Ele deu um passo tremido para perto dela - seguido de outro passo, e mais outro, até estivesse perto o suficiente para tocá-la. Então pegou uma de suas mãos, que estavam ocupadas com o vestido, e apertou-a levemente. Rachel levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, e Nico pôde ver nervosismo e culpa neles.

- Você não tem culpa das travessuras de Afrodite. - disse, com um cálido sorriso.

Pela segunda vez desde que se encontraram, Rachel passou algum tempo avaliando-o com o olhar. Então, como se tivesse encontrado o que procurava, sorriu. O sorriso dela foi o suficiente para que Nico sentisse seu coração começar uma corrida de salto em distância, pulando feito louco obstáculos invisíveis.

- Obrigada. - ela disse, parecendo um pouco mais calma - Eu realmente odeio estar causando esse tipo de coisa a alguém.

- Você devia estar orgulhosa. - Nico falou, e percebeu que não estava mais envergonhado e que apenas precisava dizer-lhe o que vinha à sua cabeça - Esse tipo de coisa é um sentimento puro e bom, e você é apenas abençoada por estar causando isso a alguém. Você é maravilhosa e eu tenho certeza que, não importando qual seja este tal campista, ele deve estar muito feliz por amar alguém como você.

Rachel parou para olhá-lo uma terceira vez, e Nico percebeu que aquele era um costume dela, como se ela pudesse realmente ver algo por trás dos olhos das pessoas. Os olhos dela cintilaram levemente úmidos, e pareceram encher-se de... carinho. Nico não pôde olhar durante tempo o suficiente para confirmar isso, porque no momento seguinte Rachel enterrou sua cabeça no pescoço dele.

- Você é muito bom mesmo, Garoto dos Mortos. - murmurou ela em algum lugar atrás da orelha de Nico, enquanto ele retribuia o abraço - Eu juro por Apolo, pelo Estige e por Afrodite que você será o homem mais feliz de toda a Terra, e que o melhor de todos amores recíprocos te acontecerá. Juro.

Nico sentiu-a soltando-se dele e a apertou mais forte. Rachel pareceu um pouco desolada por isso, mas o abraçou também. Após o que pareceu alguns minutos, ambos ouviram o som das trombetas que anunciavam o jantar. Nico soltou Rachel e ela se empurrou delicadamente para fora dos braços dele. Ele sorria como um bobo, e Rachel passou uma mão no cabelo dele antes de se afastar novamente para trás.

- Acho que devíamos ir jantar. - ela disse, sorrindo de leve.

- Ah sim. - Nico finalmente percebeu o quanto sua cara de apaixonado devia parecer patética. Por um momento, ele teve a certeza de que Rachel sabia da verdade. Ela sabia qual era o campista que havia se apaixonado por ela, e tudo que ele esperava era que ela não estivesse mais sentindo-se tão culpada por isso. Endireitando-se como pôde, Nico respirou fundo e sorriu - Vamos lá.

**É galera. Espero que tenham gostado. Se tiverem, comentem! Se não tiverem, comentem também! Diga o que você acha sobre um possível Nicachel e fiquem com os deuses. ;D**


	2. Filha de Apolo

**Hm.. oi? A intenção do primeiro capítulo desta fanfic era fazer uma oneshot, mas de repente me veio um surto de inspiração e eu comecei a escrever mais - então surgiu este belo "capítulo 2". Sinto muito se parecer meio enrolado. Uma oneshot costuma ir direto ao ponto, mas no momento em que decidi me estender, achei que contar a história toda no segundo capítulo seria correria. Enjoy, saiba que reviews me fazem feliz. Recebi duas reviews no primeiro capítulo e já fiz o segundo. Imaginem só.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Capítulo 2 - Filha de Apolo

Nico subia vagarosamente a Colina Meio-Sangue, lar do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, onde, naquele verão, centenas de semideuses alojariam-se para treinar, confratenizar e se divertir. Centenas, pois desde dois verões atrás - mais precisamente, quando Nico ainda tinha 12 anos - o número de campistas cresceu bastante. Haviam muitos novos chalés, entre eles o do próprio Nico, que ainda vivia sozinho no chalé de Hades. Não que Nico esperasse ter novos irmãos em seu chalé. Afinal, haviam apenas se passado dois anos desde que o pacto entre os três grandes de não ter filhos havia sido oficialmente desfeito e, para todos os efeitos, levaria mais alguns pares de anos para que novos filhos de Hades, Poseidon e Zeus surgissem no acampamento.

Durante todo o ano, Nico havia vivido em um internato particular em Manhattan. Ele não gostava tanto assim de lá. Nico não era muito sociável, e fora ideia de seu pai colocá-lo em uma escola de tempo integral situada em uma das maiores cidades do mundo. Hades havia dito que _"Nico precisava fazer amizades __**normais**__, que pudessem ajudá-lo a subir em sua vida."_ Afinal, amigos mortos não podiam, exatamente, ajudar na sua ascensão em vida. Eles podem, no máximo, te ajudar a passar desta para a melhor.

Mesmo que Nico não estivesse muito feliz com a ideia de estar rodeado de adolescentes cheios de energia - energia essa que Nico perdera aos dez, com a morte de Bianca - ele acabou aceitando ir para o internato. Não por obedecer seu pai, mas ele achou que seria uma boa sugestão para tentar esquecer... ela.

Rachel continuava estudando na Academia Clarion para Moças, em New Hampshire. Aparentemente, ela mantivera sua promessa para com o seu pai. Apesar disso, não parecia ter mudado em nada seu comportamento - o que, obviamente, não deixara seu pai tão feliz. O problema é que New Hampshire era próximo demais de Manhattan. Próximo o bastante para fazer com que Nico pensasse no Oráculo de Delfos o tempo todo.

_Óraculo de Delfos, Oráculo de Delfos_, ele repetia para si mesmo toda vez que seus pensamentos chegavam em Rachel. Era uma boa ideia lembrar-se bem da condição do Oráculo antes de começar a ter fantasias amorosas com ele. Aliás, Nico estava muito feliz por Afrodite não gostar tanto assim de Hades. Ele torcia para que ninguém, principalmente seu pai, soubesse desses tais pensamentos carinhosos pelo Oráculo. Não queria imaginar a reação de Hades quanto à seu filho estar apaixonado por Rachel, ou ainda, a reação de Perséfone e Deméter. Não, _ninguém_ podia saber.

Quando chegou ao internato, Nico olhou atentamente para todos os lados. Mesmo que aquilo o deixasse desconfortável, ele desesperadamente procurou alguma menina que lhe chamasse a atenção. Qualquer uma, qualquer uma que pudesse ocupar o lugar de Rachel. Ele olhou cada uma delas dos pés a cabeça, só para ter a extrema certeza de que nenhuma conseguira impressioná-lo. E como não conseguia tirar a ruiva dos pensamentos, Nico começou a imaginar que voltar ao acampamento um ano depois de ver-se apaixonado por ela não seria muito bom.

Apesar disso, cá estava ele, agora já dentro dos limites do acampamento, observando a plantação de morangos ao longe. Sua mochila pesava em suas costas. Hades também sugerira que ele tentasse mudar um pouco seus _"hábitos de vestúario"_. Ao que parece, o deus dos mortos não gostava do fato de seu filho estar quase sempre de preto. Algumas vezes Nico congitou a hipótese de que talvez Hades estivesse querendo prepará-lo para ser uma espécie de espião - ser amiguinho de todos os semi-deuses possíveis para depois chegar em seus pais. Ou algo desse tipo. A única coisa que Nico não acreditava era que seu pai estava mesmo preocupado com o fato dele ser solitário.

Quando Nico estava quase se aproximando da casa grande, alguma coisa na janela do segundo andar lhe chamou a atenção. Ao olhar naquela direção, pôde jurar ver olhos cor de esmeralda encarando ele. Mas, ao olhar uma segunda vez, eles tinham desaparecido. Nico poderia passar vários minutos imaginando o que foi aquilo, mas no momento estava muito preocupado em largar sua mochila no chalé e comer alguma coisa.

Ao chegar ao chalé de Hades, percebeu que tudo estava do jeito que deixara no verão passado - livros espalhados pelo chão e alguns papéis rabiscados em cima da cama. Ele sabia que teria que arrumar o quarto para a inspeção, mas naquele momento estava cansado demais. Não porque a viagem tenha sido difícil, e sim porque a expectativa de voltar ao acampamento não o deixava dormir muito bem estes dias. Por fim, Nico largou a mochila em algum canto e seguiu para a arena, onde esperava encontrar algum conhecido.

Como havia imaginado, Percy estava lá, treinando. Ao vê-lo, Percy parou o que fazia e sorriu enquanto Nico se aproximava.

- Então quer dizer que depois de tudo, você acabou gostando daqui, eh? - riu Percy.

- Ah... Não é exatamente gostar. Você sabe, sem mim, o chalé de Hades ficaria vazio.

Percy confirmou com a cabeça - E você tem que admitir que é bom ter um lugar a que pertencer.

Nico murmurou alguma coisa, distraído. Pensou em perguntar a Percy se Rachel já estava no acampamento, mas repreendeu-se mentalmente após o pensamento. Como ele esperava esquecê-la se estivesse falando nela?

- E você, vai continuar vindo aqui até quando? - Nico perguntou, lembrando que Percy faria 18 anos dali a alguns dias.

- Até quando der. Sabe, eu bem que pensei sobre o que fazer da vida... - Percy disse, e depois riu - Mas não é como se eu tivesse chegado a uma resposta. Annabeth é a sortuda, já sabia o que queria fazer desde pequena.

_"Ah, não."_ pensou Nico consigo mesmo. _"Por favor, me diga que ele não vai..."_

- Sabe que ela outro dia insistiu que eu deveria estudar arquitetura também? Onde já se viu, Percy arquiteto!

_"É, ele vai." _resmungou Nico em sua mente. Ele odiava quando Percy começava a falar em Annabeth. Um estranho sentimento de abandono, ou mesmo inveja, apoderava-se dele. Era como se tudo o que ele mais quisesse era que ele fosse um cara carismático e bonito como Percy e que Rachel fosse uma jovem disponível e apaixonada como Annabeth.

Em uma fraca tentativa de mudar de assunto, Nico perguntou, fazendo esforço para que as palavras saíssem sem muito interesse:

- E Rachel? Você sabe se ela já está por aqui?

Percy não pareceu tão entusiasmado a mudar de assunto, mas logo depois voltou a sorrir enquanto respondia.

- Claro. Ela veio mais cedo esse verão, para ajudar Quíron com seu novo quarto. Não sei se você soube, mas eles decidiram em que quarto ela ficaria permanentemente no final do verão passado. Então ela estava, você sabe, transformando o quarto em um santuário de arte ou algo assim.

O coração de Nico deu um mortal. Então Rachel já estava no acampamento, e provavelmente estaria presente durante o jantar. Ele teve de respirar bastante antes que conseguisse controlar sua voz para fazê-la parecer o mais indiferente possível.

- Eu, err... - mas, o "mais indiferente possível" não parecia o suficiente - B-bem... Eu não sabia que ela já tinha um quarto. Onde é?

Percy não pareceu perceber nenhuma segunda intenção na pergunta - Ah, é no segundo andar da casa grande, do lado direito.

Um frio arrepio passou pelas costas de Nico e arrepiou os cabelos de sua nuca. Segundo andar? _Ele pôde jurar ver olhos cor de esmeralda encarando ele. _Não, não podia ser. Não podia ser ela. Afinal, se fosse Rachel, ela teria ficado na janela e acenado para ele, não é? No final do verão passado, eles se despediram como se fossem amigos. Ela não poderia estar evitando-o. Seria loucura.

Percy, desta vez, notou a forma com que Nico ficara mais pálido - Algum problema? - perguntou em um tom preocupado.

Nico sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. - Não, eu só... estava pensando.

Qualquer que fosse o pensamento de Nico, aparentemente era assustador, a julgar por sua reação. Então Percy decidiu não perguntar mais nada, e chamou Nico para treinar com ele. Percy tornara-se o melhor espadachim do acampamento, e até mesmo lecionava para os campistas, desde que Dédalo havia morrido.

Depois de alguns minutos, algo atingiu Percy em cheio, e ele gesticulou para que parassem.

- Sabe que vai ter inspeção de chalé hoje, né? - disse, nervoso.

- Vai? - Nico realmente não se lembrava de que seu primeiro dia de verão não era, exatamente, uma desculpa para deixar o chalé desarrumado. O que atingiu Percy pareceu ter atacado a ele também - Tenho que ir. - falou rápido, enquanto se afastava correndo para seu chalé. Lembrava-se de ter deixado-o todo de pernas para o ar. Assim que chegou no quarto, começou a enfiar os papéis dentro das gavetas, colocar os livros nas estantes e esticar a colcha. Quando estava quase decidido a pegar uma vassoura, ouviu batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. - disse. Connor Stoll entrou no chalé com um sorriso travesso.

- Ora, ora, pensei que o filho do deus dos mortos fosse ligeiramente menos ordeiro. - Connor apontou a estante arrumada - Não está no nível de Deméter, mas ótimo também. Quatro.

Nico sorriu pouco confortável enquanto Connor afastava-se com seu sorriso duvidoso. Assim que Connor bateu a porta atrás de si, Nico suspirou. Ou Connor não estava realmente afim de inspecionar os chalés, ou Nico havia feito um ótimo trabalho às pressas. E ele acreditava que a primeira opção era a mais correta.

Alguns minutos depois - o que pareceram horas para a ansiedade de Nico - as trombetas do horário de jantar ecoaram pelos campos. Os campistas formaram a fila de sempre no centro do pátio, e Nico viu Percy e Annabeth conversando animadamente ao longe. Eles estavam começando a andar em direção ao refeitório quando alguém esbarrou nele.

- Ah, - disse uma voz feminina que vinha de sua direita - Desculpe.

Nico virou-se em direção a quem havia esbarrado nele e encontrou uma garota mais ou menos oito ou dez centímetros mais baixa que ele, que devia ter onze ou doze anos. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros e usava uma touca laranja que afundava até próximo de seus olhos, azuis cor de céu. Ela lembrou a Nico ligeiramente a Bianca, e isso fez um tremor passar por ele.

- Não... - ele murmurou. A garota pareceu assustada com a resposta dele. Nico sacudiu a cabeça - Não foi nada, eu quis dizer. Sem problemas. - acrescentou, depressa.

A garota morena olhou-o por um bom tempo, como se estivesse tentando avaliar alguma coisa. Aquele olhar fez alguma coisa dentro de Nico formigar - era a mesma forma como Rachel o olhava, como se pudesse ler através dele. Mas, diferentemente de Rachel, aquela menina apenas desviou o olhar, e seguiu andando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Nico tratou de pôr-se em movimento também.

Quando finalmente sentou-se à mesa, Nico correu os olhos pelo refeitório. Lá longe, perto da mesa onde Quíron e Dioniso estavam, Rachel brincava com uma mecha de cabelo com os olhos foscos. Parecia estar viajando em seus próprios pensamentos, muito longe do acampamento e do jantar.

- Aos deuses! - saudou Quíron.

- Aos deuses! - repetiram os campistas, enquanto as ninfas passavam com as bandejas. Nico serviu-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se para o fogo no centro da sala. Por mais que tentasse ser rápido, não pôde chegar a tempo de abordar Rachel, que afastou-se silenciosa após dedicar parte de seu jantar a Apolo. Um pouco decepcionado, Nico jogou um grande bife no fogo.

- Hades. - disse. E então voltou para sua mesa solitária a fim de terminar o jantar.

No final do jantar, os campistas reuniram-se para a cantoria no anfiteatro. Nico estava muito distraído durante toda a atividade. Pensava em como Rachel parecia triste e distante, e como ela não havia olhado nem uma só vez na direção da mesa de Hades. Por um momento imaginou que ela podia estar odiando ele.

_"Claro"_ pensava enquanto olhava a fogueira crepitar _"Quem mandou ficar por aí um ano inteiro pensando nela? Ela provavelmente se sente mal por você." _Nico soltou um suspiro triste. Nunca fora dessas coisas, ele, mesmo antes de Bianca morrer.

- Oi. - ele ouviu, atrás dele. Primeiro pensou que não estivessem falando com ele, mas ao olhar para trás para confirmar, viu a garota que havia esbarrado nele antes do jantar. Ele pôde ver sob a luz da fogueira que o rosto dela era salpicado de sardas, e estava levemente corado. No entanto, ela parecia bem mais simpática do que a alguns minutos atrás, e sorria levemente.

- Ah... - Nico pensou no que dizer - Olá.

_"Muito bom mesmo, Nico di Angelo."_ pensou, repreendendo-se _"Diga olá e faça cara de idiota. Muito bom."_

- Meu nome é Lilian Sanders. - disse a garota - Mas pode me chamar de Lily. Posso sentar aqui? - ela indicou o lugar ao lado de Nico. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e a garota colocou-se ao seu lado. Por um breve momento, eles ficaram ali, parados, sem conversar. Nico percebeu que a menina esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa e, antes que ela fosse embora, ele perguntou:

- Seu primeiro ano aqui, não é?

- É. - Lilian respondeu, e algo em seus olhos brilhou - Não sei porque, mas acho que adorei aqui.

- Você... - Nico imaginou uma forma menos intrometida de perguntar - Qual seu chalé?

A menina riu levemente antes de responder. - Chalé 7.

Nico demorou mais alguns segundos para lembrar qual era o chalé de número 7. Apolo. Lilian era filha de Apolo.

- Ah... Sou de Hades. - ele disse, tentando não parecer desinteressado na conversa.

- Hades? - ela pareceu impressionada - Para um filho do deus dos mortos, você me parece bem... vivo.

Ela se referia à camiseta azul clara e o calção jeans que Nico estava vestindo. - Bom, meu pai achou que eu deveria vestir mais... cores.

Lilian refletiu por alguns instantes, até que pareceu ter percebido algo. Com um súbito desconforto e ficando cada vez mais vermelha, ela disse:

- Sinto muito. Eu mal percebi que estava sendo incômoda. Eu... - ela começou a enrolar-se nas palavras. Nico saiu de seu transe e passou a olhá-la.

- Não, não, você não está incomodando. - ele explicou, rápido - Eu só estava, hm, pensativo, um pouco.

- Então, não queria atrapalhar. - Lilian levantou-se, e desamassou o vestido rapidamente - A gente se fala depois.

E antes mesmo que Nico pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a garota havia desaparecido entre os campistas.

**Exatamente como eu falei lá em cima, as reviews me movem bastante. Um comentário só já me deixará contente a escrever e postar um terceiro capítulo. ;D**


	3. Amor recíproco

**Eu estava distraidamente escrevendo o capítulo seis quando me lembrei que não tive a **_**decência**_** de postar o terceiro. Duuh. Enfim. Eu suponho que esta história não vá passar dos sete ou oito capítulos, porque minhas ideias estão se esgotando. De qualquer forma, eu só quero agradecer muito pelos reviews. Acontece que é bem melhor escrever quando você sabe que alguém estará lá para ler.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Capítulo 3 - Amor recíproco

A semana prosseguiu sem que Nico tivesse nenhuma oportunidade de falar com Rachel. Só a via durante o jantar, e ela parecia sempre muito distante e triste. Nico não sabia exatamente o porquê dela estar assim, mas sentia-se mal por ela. Ele sentia um aperto no peito que era quase como culpa, apesar de que não conseguia imaginar porquê Rachel estaria triste por ele.

Nico notara também que ele quase sempre encontrava-se com Lilian Sanders durante as atividades. Ele sentia como se ela o estivesse observando, mas sempre que olhava naquela direção, a garota estava distraída com qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa. Ela estava se dando bem com o arco-e-flecha, como qualquer filha de Apolo, mas realmente se destacava por suas poesias. Era a melhor poetisa entre os novos campistas.

Muitas vezes, antes do pôr-do-Sol, Nico ia até o bosque e ficava perambulando por lá, na vaga esperança de encontrar Rachel. Ele já havia percebido o quão estúpido devia estar parecendo. Nunca havia sido tão obcessivo por alguém como era por Rachel. Pensava tanto nela que achava que sua cabeça ia explodir. Toda e qualquer distração era bem vinda, até mesmo passear com a Sra. O' Leary, a cachorra infernal de Percy.

Em um desses passeios com Sra. O' Leary, Nico parou próximo ao antigo Punho de Zeus para descansar. Sra. O' Leary abaixou uma das cabeças perto de suas mãos para que Nico coçasse atrás de sua orelha, e ele o fez. Nico estava quase chochilando debaixo de uma árvore quando ouviu um som melífluo e musical. Com o coração engasgado na garganta, Nico reconheceu a voz de Rachel.

Nico deixou Sra. O' Leary mastigando um grande tronco velho e aventurou-se pelo bosque na direção do som, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Algo dentro dele dizia que se Rachel sentisse que ele estava perto, iria fugir. Enfim, depois de andar por algum tempo, Nico a avistou sentada sobre outro tronco caído, dançando os dedos por uma lira. A imagem o impressionou por dois motivos: número um, ele não sabia que Rachel tocava lira; número dois, ela parecia quase divina naquele momento. A simples visão dela ali, cantarolando suavemente, fez Nico congelar. Justo neste momento, Sra. O' Leary veio latindo de algo lugar do bosque com alguma coisa suspeita entre os dentres.

O pobre filho de Hades ainda tentou fazê-la parar, mas Rachel já havia virado para trás e os visto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu rosto, pálido. Ela levou alguns segundos para se recobrar, respirou e engoliu um pouco de saliva antes de voltar a coloração normal e dizer em um tom de voz levemente irritado:

- O que faz aqui, Garoto dos Mortos?

Nico coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, envergonhado - Hmmm... Levando a Sra. O' Leary para passear? - aquela não devia ser uma pergunta, mas o modo como ele havia dito deixava claro que nem o próprio Nico acreditara naquela desculpa. Rachel arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- E estava parado aí, em silêncio?

- Uh-hum. - ele resmungou - Quero dizer, eu estava passeando com a Sra. O' Leary. Mas então eu ouvi você cantar e.. hm... Você canta muito bem.

Rachel fez a última coisa que Nico imaginava que ela fosse fazer: corou. Suas bochechas atingiram um tom de rosa próximo do vermelho enquanto ela redigia uma resposta um pouco gaguejada.

- Obrigada... Nico. - ela disse e pareceu, mais uma vez, parar para se recompor - Digo, é bom saber que você gosta de me ouvir cantar, mas... Eu não acho que você devia, sabe, ficar me ouvindo.

Ele não podia simplesmente fingir que não entendera. A mensagem fora clara: _Você devia tentar me esquecer, e me admirar não ajuda muito._ Nico sabia que ela havia tentado ser educada, mas as palavras ainda doeram de ser escutadas. Ele sabia que era um incômodo para ela saber que alguém gostava dela daquela forma, mas ele não conseguia ver nenhuma outra garota ao seu redor. Aliás, nenhuma outra mulher. Rachel estaria fazendo dezoito anos dali a alguns meses, também. E ele era só um garotinho de quatorze anos. O mais estúpido é que, mesmo que ela não fosse o Oráculo, não tinha chance de uma garota como ela gostar dele. Nico endireitou-se envergonhado.

- Sim, eu... Já vou indo então. - e com isso, Nico virou-se na direção de Sra. O' Leary e foi ver o que ela tinha na boca: um escudo de metal que fora abandonado em algum lugar do bosque.

No dia seguinte, Nico estava em uma aula de arco-e-flecha. Por ser "novo" no acampamento - afinal, só passou a ficar ali durante o verão a dois anos - Nico estava no mesmo grupo que Lilian. Ele não havia falado com ela desde o episódio da cantoria, e algo dentro dele dizia que ele fora muito deseducado para com ela naquele dia. Talvez fosse por isso que ela parecia estar olhando para ele. E talvez também fosse uma boa ideia se desculpar. Portanto, quando a aula acabou, Nico aproximou-se dela, que estava indo embora sozinha, e disse com um meio sorriso:

- Você é muito boa no arco.

Lilian parou de andar e virou-se para ele. Ela parecia surpresa, pois seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados e suas bochechas coraram com o elogio. Logo, seus olhos estavam brilhando e ela estava sorrindo.

- Obrigada! - falou feliz.

Nico sorriu de volta, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Então coçou a cabeça nervosamente.

- Hmm... Desculpe por, você sabe, aquele dia.

A garota pareceu confusa por um tempo. - Hã? Que dia?

O sorriso de Nico se desfez. Ela não lembrava? - Bem... Deixa para lá então. - ele disse, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você também é ótimo. - Lilian comentou, voltando a sorrir.

- Ótimo? - Nico havia se esquecido quase completamente do início da conversa.

- É, com o arco. - a garotinha, explicou, e Nico percebeu que não sabia ao certo quantos anos ela tinha. Parecia ter doze, talvez até onze.

- Desculpe perguntar... - ele começou, nervoso - Mas quantos anos você tem?

Lilian soltou uma risadinha antes de responder - Treze. Faço quatorze em dezembro.

Nico não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Treze anos? Ela tinha um rosto obviamente jovem, e qualquer um não daria mais que doze a ela. Lilian pareceu constrangida, e apertou os dedos juntos.

- Eu sei, pareço ser bem mais nova. - Nico nada fez além de assentir - Sabe, acho que foi por isso que eu demorei tanto a ser reconhecida como meio-sangue. Mas... você já deve ter feito quatorze, né?

- Ah. - Nico finalmente acordou de seu transe - Sim, só faço quinze ano que vem.

Eles estavam de volta ao pátio central, e Nico teve a impressão de que era a hora de se despedirem. O estranho é que esse pensamento o deixou um pouco decepcionado. Lilian realmente lembrava Bianca, e ele se sentia bem perto dela. As saudades que sentia da irmã quase iam embora quando ele estava com a garota. A única diferença era que, com Lilian, ele era o irmão mais velho.

Lilian estava parada, encarando-o, esperando que Nico falasse alguma coisa. Ele parecia distraído demais, e a voz dela foi suave quando ela chamou:

- Por acaso... Está pensando em uma garota?

Primeiramente, Nico engasgou. Depois, tentando endireitar-se como pôde, disse - Err... Eu não est-

- Desculpe. - Lilian adiantou-se, cortando-o - É que você sempre parece estar pensativo quando te vejo. Você passa o jantar todo olhando para a mesa do canto e suspirando. Então pensei... bem, que você estava pensando em alguém em especial. - Nico não respondeu, e a garota decidiu perguntar logo antes que desistisse - É aquela ruiva?

As palavras _"aquela ruiva"_ fizeram Nico ficar cor de tomate. Lilian ficou com medo de ter dito algo de errado, e olhou para baixo. Ela ia começar a se desculpar quando Nico conseguiu gaguejar:

- C-como... como você sabe?

A morena olhou novamente para Nico, e viu que ele estava só surpreso, mas não estava tão irritado assim. Ou só parecia.

- Bem... Você sempre olha para ela quando ela está lá. E quando não está, você fica olhando para os lados, como se esperasse que ela aparecesse. - Lilian disse, e sentia-se cada vez pior por ter comentado - Desculpe por me intrometer.

- Ah, não, tudo bem. - Nico disse, mas parecia nervoso - Mas... será que você pode guardar segredo? Quero dizer, seria bom se _ninguém_ mais soubesse.

Não era a primeira vez que Nico se surpreendia com a aparente inocência e doçura da menina. Ela olhou-o preocupada, e sua voz soou extremamente culpada quando ela disse:

- Você não quer que ela saiba?

Nico sorriu. - Mais ou menos. É que eu não quero que ninguém saiba. Faz parte... da minha honra.

- Honra? Você acha que é vergonha gostar de alguém? - Lilian falou, e seu tom soou bastante decepcionado, tanto que até Nico percebeu.

- Não, não é isso! - tratou de se explicar - Acontece que, bem, ela... Ninguém te falou sobre o Oráculo de Delfos?

- Bom... Eu perguntei para um meio-irmão meu quem era ela. Ele disse que era _o Oráculo de Delfos e que eu devia manter distância dela_. Mas não me explicou o que era isso.

Nico parou para pensar. Ele estava contando muito à Lilian. Ele nem ao menos a conhecia direito! Mas algo dentro dele dizia que podia confiar nela. Talvez fosse sua aparência ingênua, ou talvez sua semelhança com Bianca, mas Nico até que gostava um pouco dela. Então, após suspirar, contou.

- O Oráculo de Delfos é responsável pelas profecias do campo. Digamos que ela pode ver o futuro e, quando saímos em missão, costuma contar para nós alguma "dica".

- Isso eu já tinha entendido. - Lilian disse rouca - Mas por que então...?

- Bem, para ser Oráculo, tem que jurar virgindade eterna aos deuses. - Nico explicou em uma só respiração - Ela não pode namorar.

O brilho do olhar de Lilian se apagou. Ela encarou Nico por vários segundos, como se o que ele havia dito tivesse deixado-a extremamente magoada. Ela estava processando alguma coisa em sua cabeça, e Nico achou que ela estivesse à beira das lágrimas quando Lilian murmurou numa voz chorosa:

- Sinto muito...

Nico não soube o que fazer. Não era bom com esse negócio de garotas. Não era bom com esse negócio de se abrir com os outros, também. Arrependeu-se mentalmente de ter ido falar com ela em primeiro lugar. Ela já tinha até se esquecido do incidente do jantar, apesar de tudo.

- Não fique assim. - Nico arriscou uma mão no ombro dela - Eu estou bem, juro. Só... Não conte para ninguém, tá?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bom, vou voltar para meu chalé. Não se preocupe comigo.

Lilian sorriu para ele de forma triste - Te vejo no jantar.

Ela se afastou rapidamente na direção do chalé de Apolo. Nico não sabia muito bem se seria uma boa ideia vê-la no jantar.

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Nico topara mais uma vez com Rachel no bosque. Ela nunca mais havia aparecido no horário do jantar. Para falar a verdade, Nico não a via em parte alguma. Ele só podia vê-la em sonhos. Tais sonhos não eram como previsões do futuro, como acontecia com os semi-deuses, e sim apenas sonhos como os de qualquer outra pessoa. Estes "sonhos" que tinha com Rachel o deixavam, ao mesmo tempo, empolgado e desiludido. Na grande maioria das vezes, ela não era o Oráculo, ela era só uma garota normal. Ele não era muito mais novo que ela e nem mais baixo. Ele não falava coisas idiotas como _"achei que você fosse um monstro"_. Ele falava coisas que a derretiam, como _"seus olhos parecem piscinas da mais pura esmeralda cristalina"_. E no final dos sonhos, Rachel sempre chegava perto de beijá-lo, e ele quase podia sentir a respiração dela sobre si. E aí, acordava. _Droga._

Ele realmente tentava abandonar estes pensamentos, e para isso contava com a ajuda de Lilian. No início, ele se irritava com aquela garota vindo falar com ele quase todos os dias. Depois, começou a se acostumar com aquilo, e até mesmo gostar. Lilian estava se mostrando uma boa amiga, e ela parecia com Bianca mais do que se podia imaginar.

Naquela tarde, Lilian sugeriu que eles fossem até a praia. Nico era filho de Hades, e não se sentia à vontade nem no céu, nem no mar. Para falar a verdade, raras eram as vezes que Nico se sentia à vontade. Ele se perguntava como a morte de Bianca havia abalado sua personalidade. Ou talvez, ele só tivesse amadurecido. Não importando qual o motivo, ele não conseguia se sentir exatamente relaxado quase nunca. Menos quando estava conversando com Lilian.

Ela estava saltitante, falando empolgada, coisas como adorar praia e Sol ser muito bom. Ela parecia estranhamente feliz naquele dia, e quando olhava para ele, fazia aquilo como se soubesse de alguma coisa de que ele não sabia, e estava se divertindo mantendo o segredo. Nico, por sua vez, tentou buscar as sombras enquanto Lilian fazia sua demonstração de afeto pela pobre praia do acampamento.

- Ei, Nico, você não gosta de praias? - ela perguntou de repente. Nico não conseguiu deixar de rir.

- Sou filho de Hades. Não é como se eu gostasse muito do mar. Domínios de Poseidon, sabe?

Lilian riu de volta - Não acho legal esse fato da gente _"ser influenciado"_ por nossos pais. Parece que a gente não escolhe do que vai gostar, ou de quem.

A garota riu ainda mais, como se sua piada tivesse sentido. Nico não entendeu, por isso não riu. Talvez seu pensamento estivesse mais lento por causa do Sol, do qual se protegia muito mal. Lilian não pareceu ter notado a lerdeza de Nico, e se notara, tratou de fingir que não e continuou:

- Você acha que Hades e Apolo se dão bem?

- Se dar bem? Como assim?

- Ah, você sabe... - Lilian sorriu, e de repente Nico percebeu que ela havia aparecido do lado dele. Ele podia jurar que ela estava a alguns metros de distancia - Se dar bem, do tipo, em uma hipótese, se um filho de Apolo acabasse se apaixonando por um filho de Hades... não exatamente dois garotos, mas você entendeu, eu digo, será que eles ficariam aborrecidos?

Até mesmo para a lerdisse de Nico, aquela frase foi direta demais. Por um breve momento, ao invés de pensar no que Lilian havia dito, ele pensou no quanto ela se parecia com Rachel, sempre indo direto ao assunto. Raquel. Oráculo. Nico tentou se concentrar em algo para dizer, mas não conseguiu. Ele tentou se situar no mundo: estava no acampamento meio-sangue, no final da tarde, com os raios de Sol fugindo junto de Apolo para bem longe, no meio da praia do acampamento, com uma filha de Apolo, e ela havia praticamente dito _"estou apaixonada por você"_. A melhor resposta que ele pôde pensar foi:

- Não era também filho de Apolo, Orfeu?

- Aquele que quis salvar a amada com uma canção? - Nico assentiu - Sim, era filho de Apolo.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre os dois. Nico estava ficando realmente nervoso. Ele gostava de Lilian, mas não achava que fosse _daquele_ jeito. Não do jeito que gostava de Rachel. Não era a mesma coisa quando pensava nas duas. Lilian pigarreou, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando, e, com o rosto cor de rosa, disse:

- Eu sei que... a gente não se conhece à muito tempo. E... Tem aquela ruiva.

Só então Nico percebeu que Lilian nem ao menos sabia o nome de Rachel. Ela era o Oráculo, e saber seu nome não era lá tão importante assim para a maioria dos campistas. Pelo menos, para os novos.

- Lilian, eu... - Nico tentou explicar-se - Não sou bom com essas coisas, você sabe.

- Sei. - ela disse com um sorriso, Lilian estava perto demais, e Nico não gostava tanto assim disso - Eu só queria...

Ao dizer isso, Lilian inclinou-se contra Nico. O primeiro instinto dele foi recuar para trás, mas ele esbarrou em uma árvore. Então olhou para ela, ali, olhando-o um pouco triste. Era óbvio que ela havia percebido que ele tinha recuado, e isso a magoara. Nico imediatamente se arrependeu do que fizera e, para tentar solucionar o caso, inclinou-se ele mesmo para frente e beijou-a.

Lilian tremeu, desajeitada, mas fechou os olhos. Nico não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele apenas deixou seus lábios parados sobre os dela, e de repente, uma voz soou em sua mente tão clara que o fez estremecer: _"O melhor de todos amores recíprocos te acontecerá."_. Não era a voz do Oráculo. Era a voz de Rachel.

Nico separou-se de Lilian, trêmulo - Me... desculpe. - disse.

- Ah, Nico. - a garota afastou-se para observá-lo. Estava pálido, e ainda estava tremendo um pouco - Me desculpe você. Eu sei que eu... sei que você...

- Olha. - Nico chamou, sabendo que, se fosse direto ao ponto, magoaria Lilian - Eu gosto muito de você, de verdade. Mas é porque você me lembra muito a minha irmã, Bianca. Eu amo você como amava a ela, entende?

Lilian assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quero ser seu amigo. - ele disse, preocupado com a reação dela - Mais que isso, quero ser seu irmão. Me desculpe por agora a pouco.

A garota ficou mais um tempo olhando para ele. Nico tentou decifrar sua expressão, mas sentiu-se incapaz. Era um misto de tristeza, confusão e preocupação. Lilian começou a enrolar os cabelos nos dedos, enquanto pensava.

- Eu é quem tenho de me desculpar. Gosto de você, Nico. Mesmo. E se você só quer ser meu amigo, então... Saiba que eu estou aqui, para quando precisar de ajuda.

E ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Nico sorriu e corou.

- Acho que está ficando tarde, papai já sumiu no horizonte! - ela apontou a direção em que o Sol estava se pondo - Que tal voltarmos?

Nico assentiu e os dois voltaram à área dos chalés. Naquele horário, o pátio costumava ficar levemente silencioso. Mas, quando Nico e Lilian chegaram, o local estava cheio de semi-deuses murmurando uns com os outros. Lilian chegou perto de um de seus irmãos que estava conversando ali do lado e perguntou:

- Por que tantos comentários?

- Está acontecendo algo na casa grande. - o filho de Apolo disse, e deu uma rápida olhada em Nico antes de continuar falando com Lilian - Parece que o Oráculo enlouqueceu.

**Ops. Acho que a história deu uma corridinha. Mas acredite ou não, ela vai desacelerar. Bom, repetindo o que eu falei lá em cima, muito obrigada à Roh Matheus, Isabeloka e 'iara.b. Sério mesmo, estou feliz.**


	4. Rachel enlouquece

**Uma tragédia aconteceu. Meu computador. O hd dele. Bem, apagou tudo. Tudo. E ele foi para o conserto. Eu já tinha até o capítulo 7 pronto, e agora tudo se foi. Tentei fazer o melhor de mim para que este capítulo ficasse tão bom quanto o primeiro que escrevi, mas não é a mesma coisa. Contudo, existe uma remota possibilidade de que se consiga salvar os arquivos da fic. Se isso acontecer, eu vou postar também o capítulo original, e teremos duas versões para o capítulo 4. Seja como for, acho que isso explica o porquê de eu ter demorado a postar. Me desculpem. :s**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Capítulo 4 - Rachel enlouquece

_Lilian chegou perto de um de seus irmãos que estava conversando ali do lado e perguntou:_

_- Por que tantos comentários?_

_- Está acontecendo algo na casa grande. - o filho de Apolo disse, e deu uma rápida olhada em Nico antes de continuar falando com Lilian - Parece que o Oráculo enlouqueceu._

As palavras entraram pelo ouvido de Nico como navalhas perfurando seu corpo. Não, não podia ser. Não, Rachel não podia estar louca. Isso não era certo. Rachel passara quase três anos sendo o Oráculo sem que ficasse louca em momento nenhum. Ela não podia ter fraquejado agora.

- O que? - Nico perguntou, um pouco alto demais. Os campistas ao seu redor percebiam seu nervosismo e viam o quanto ele estava pálido, mas Nico não se importou.

- Estão dizendo que ela atacou um campista hoje de manhã. - explicou o meio-irmão de Lílian - É tudo que sei.

_Essa não._ Nico não acreditava no que ouvia. Lembrou-se então de que havia ouvido a voz de Rachel ecoar em sua mente quando estava com Lílian na praia. _O melhor de todos amores recíprocos te acontecerá_. Será que ela se referia à própria Lílian? Porém, por mais que Nico tentasse pensar naquilo, sua mente estava voltada para Rachel. Amor recíproco era o amor correspondido, e Nico tinha a certeza de que não correspondia Lilian. Mas também tinha a certeza de que Rachel não o correspondia.

- Nico... - Lilian começou, e seu tom era preocupado. Ela parecia querer ajudá-lo.

- Eu vou lá, Lilian. - Nico disse, firme - Eu preciso ir.

- Nico, pode ser _perigoso_. - a garota tentou segurar seu braço, mas Nico desviou.

- Rachel _não_ é perigosa! - retrucou, ofendido - Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem com ela.

E com isso, sem dar mais nenhuma explicação, Nico saiu correndo em direção à casa grande. Antes de se afastar, porém, pôde ouvir o filho de Apolo perguntar:

- O que há com ele?

Nico não ficou para ouvir a resposta, e esperou que Lilian inventasse algo bom.

Só quando estava perto da casa grande que Nico percebeu que, se o Oráculo estava mesmo louco, Quíron e Dioniso nunca o deixariam entrar para vê-lo. Portanto, Nico esforçou-se para lembrar qual das janelas dava para o quarto de Rachel e, escondendo-se nas sombras, escalou a parede até o segundo andar. Quando pulou para dentro, Nico sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Ele nunca estivera no quarto em seu estado normal, mas o estado do quarto demonstrava que havia algo de muito errado por ali. Haviam pedaços de telas rasgados por toda parte, quadros quebrados ao meio, tintas espalhadas pelo chão e pelas paredes em tom pastel. Uma grande mancha de tinta vermelha se encontrava na parede e poderia ser confundida com sangue, se não houvessem outras manchas parecidas em azul e verde. Havia uma pilha de trapos e roupas sujas de tinta no canto do quarto, e uma gaveta do armário havia sido arrancada. Nico ficou paralisado num dos cantos do quarto, e o choque foi tão grande que por um momento ele parou de ocultar sua presença nas sombras. A pilha de trapos sujos no canto começou a se mexer e, com horror, Nico percebeu que _aquilo_ era Rachel.

Ela o olhou com os olhos escuros dando um passo na direção da luz, e Nico pôde ver seu estado com mais detalhes. Havia uma grande mancha cinza em sua bochecha direita, provavelmente de grafite. Seus cabelos ruivos tinham as pontas pingadas de azul cor de mar. Ela usava um dos vestidos que Apolo lhe dera, mas o vestido estava irreconhecível, debaixo de muitas camadas de tinta e alguns rasgos. Rachel tremia dos pés a cabeça, e sua voz saiu aguda quando ela disse, alto demais:

- Saia daqui!

Nico esperou que alguém aparecesse na porta, porém ninguém pareceu ouvir.

- Rachel, você precisa se acalmar. - ele disse, dando um passo para frente.

- Não dê mais nenhum passo, ou eu vou gritar, di Angelo! - Rachel ameaçou, nervosa. Nico baixou as mãos, que havia estendido na direção da garota naturalmente.

- Tudo bem, não vou mais me mexer. - disse, parando três metros de distância dela - Eu só quero conversar.

- _Eu_ não quero conversar com você, Garoto dos Mortos! - vociferou ela.

Aquelas palavras acertaram Nico como um soco, mas ele não recuou. Algo em Rachel o fazia acreditar que ela estava realmente mal, e que só estava tentando esconder seu mal estar dos outros. Ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de colocar uma mão em seu ombro e oferecer ajuda, mas imaginou que Rachel gritaria ainda mais com ele se ele fizesse isso.

- Os campistas estão dizendo que você enlouqueceu. - ele disse por fim.

- _Os campistas estão dizendo que você enlouqueceu_. - disse Rachel, em uma péssima imitação da voz de Nico - Eu não ligo para o que os campistas dizem, Garoto dos Mortos! Eles não se importam comigo mesmo! Eles nunca sequer pararam para pensar no quanto é difícil ser o Oráculo! Eles nunca pensaram que eu talvez...

E Rachel fez a última coisa que Nico esperou que ela fizesse: começou a chorar ali mesmo. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sujo deixando listras limpas em seu rosto. Nico sentiu novamente o impulso de consolá-la, e dessa vez não o segurou. Andou até Rachel e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Esperou que ela lhe chutasse ou gritasse, mas Rachel apenas colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e chorou mais e mais. Nico abraçou-a e colocou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Após certo tempo, Nico conduziu Rachel pela bagunça do quarto e ajudou-a a sentar-se na cama.

- Sei que parece pouco, mas eu me importo com você.

Rachel murmurou alguma coisa e levantou os olhos. A mancha cinza ainda estava em seu rosto molhado de lágrimas, agora com fios de cabelo grudados nele.

- Acho que estou amaldiçoada, di Angelo. - Rachel sussurrou, olhando para baixo - Apolo deve estar furioso comigo. Acho que quebrei as regras. Estou sendo castigada. Eu... tenho tido visões... horríveis.

- Foi por isso que você quebrou tudo? Por causa das visões?

- Na verdade... - a garota olhou os lados nervosa - Acontece que um capista veio aqui hoje me pedir ajuda com a namorada. Ele achava que eu era uma cartomante ou algo do gênero, daquelas que te trazem o amor em três dias. Só que eu tive a pior de todas as visões ontem a noite - ela engasgou ao dizer isso - e acabei descontando nele. E quebrei os quadros.

Nico correu os olhos novamente pelo quarto. Dessa vez, o único quadro que ainda estava inteiro lhe chamou a atenção. Havia um garoto e uma garota. A garota tinha longos cabelos escuros e um gorro laranja. Nico a reconheceu imediatamente: era Lilian. Ela estava numa praia. E ela estava beijando um garoto. Que Nico reconheceu como... ele mesmo. Olhando todos os pedaços de tela no chão, Nico foi reconhecendo cada um deles. Ele e Lilian no bosque. Ele e Lilian na aula de canoagem. Os dois juntos durante as cantorias. Quase todos os quadros tinham Nico e Lilian como protagonista. Ele engasgou.

Rachel estava desconfortável. Ela brincava com os próprios dedos, nervosa. Vê-la assim deixava Nico preocupado demais, a ponto de esquecer até mesmo o estranho fato dos quadros serem sobre ele. Nico levou uma mão ao rosto de Rachel, que ficou vermelha quase imediatamente, enquanto ele escovava a mancha cinza com a ponta dos dedos para apagá-la.

- Eu gostaria de poder ajudar. - ele declarou. Rachel lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso.

- Mas você não pode, Garoto dos Mortos. - Rachel olhou para o chão antes de continuar - Na verdade, eu acho que seria melhor que nós dois nunca mais nos víssemos.

Aquelas palavras tiveram o mesmo efeito de um veneno poderoso dentro do corpo de Nico. Ele sentiu-se gelado por dentro, e algo dentro dele quebrou - talvez seu coração. Sua mão, que ainda estava no rosto de Rachel, escorregou para o lado de seu corpo, sem vida.

- O... que?

- Você tem que me esquecer, Nico. - Rachel olhou rapidamente para ele e depois lançou um olhar para a parede - Você devia ficar com aquela garota, a filha de Apolo. Ela gosta mesmo de você, de um jeito que eu nunca poderei gostar.

De certa forma, aquelas palavras irritaram Nico.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo esquecer você, Rachel. Eu _amo_ você. - sua voz estava firme, e Rachel o encarou tristemente - Não é a mesma coisa com Lilian. Eu sei que você não pode corresponder, mas... nós podemos ser amigos. Não há nada contra isso.

Rachel voltou a chorar. Nico não entendeu porquê ela estava chorando, mas aquilo estava acabando com ele.

- Saia daqui.

- Rachel...

- SAIA AGORA!

Nico arregalou seus olhos, assustado, e antes que pudesse responder, ele ouviu passos no corredor. Em um ato desesperado, pulou a janela por onde entrara e correu de volta para a área dos chalés, com o coração em pedaços.

**Ah gente, sinto muito. Capítulo curto mesmo. Ele já era curto antes de eu o ter perdido. Eu ainda fui esquecer algumas partes! Poxa... De qualquer forma, o próximo vai ser melhorzinho. Maior. Mais trabalhado. E espero não demorar tanto assim para postar. Ah, obrigada à natalyoliveira, Isabeloka, V. Keat, Pulguinha Cullen e Roh Matheus pelas reviews do terceiro capítulo. Um quinto e melhor capítulo está a caminho. Juro.**


	5. Rachel enlouquece  1ª versão

**Sim, sim! Meu belíssimo computador está de volta! E... Surpresa! Todos os arquivos recuperados! Inclusive esta versão obviamente melhor e mais longa do capítulo 4 que, como prometido, está aqui! Não se preocupem, meus caros, pois o capítulo 5 sairá ainda hoje. Ainda esta hora, eu arrisco dizer. Nossa, estou feliz. Meu computador voltou!**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Capítulo 4 - Rachel enlouquece

_Lilian chegou perto de um de seus irmãos que estava conversando ali do lado e perguntou:_

_- Por que tantos comentários?_

_- Está acontecendo algo na casa grande. - o filho de Apolo disse, e deu uma rápida olhada em Nico antes de continuar falando com Lilian - Parece que o Oráculo enlouqueceu._

Algo no mundo de Nico di Angelo desmoronou. Rachel estava maluca? Não... Não podia ser. Rachel passara já quase três anos sendo o oráculo e nunca, em momento algum, havia enlouquecido. Algo tinha de estar errado. Tinha de estar.

- Rachel o que? - perguntou alto demais. Os campistas ao redor o olharam, vendo o quão pálido e alterado ele estava, mas Nico não se importou.

- Ela está doida. - respondeu o meio-irmão de Lilian, encolhendo os ombros - Ela começou a gritar hoje de manhã quando acordou, e agora a pouco teve um ataque e destruiu metade do próprio quarto.

Nico perdeu o chão. Então, ela estava realmente louca. Poucos minutos atrás, ele pôde jurar ter ouvido a voz dela em sua cabeça: _"O melhor de todos amores recíprocos te acontecerá."_. Ouvir aquela frase no momento em que estava beijando Lilian o fez imaginar se seria ela seu suposto _"amor recíproco"_. Mas o que ele entendia de amor recíproco, era o que vinha das duas partes. E a parte dele... bem, estava desesperada por saber o que havia acontecido com Rachel.

- Nico. - ouviu Lilian chamar. Ela tinha um semblante preocupado, como se entendesse o que ele estava sentindo e estivesse pensando numa forma de ajudá-lo.

- Lilian, eu tenho que ir. - Nico disse, virando-se para ela.

- Mas e se ela não quiser te receber? Nico, _pode ser perigoso_.

Aquelas palavras o deixaram bem irritado.

- Rachel _não_ é perigosa, Lilian. E eu vou. Agora.

E Nico simplesmente saiu correndo na direção da casa grande. Ele pôde ouvir a voz do filho de Apolo atrás dele perguntar:

- O que há com ele?

Porém, não ficou para ouvir a resposta. Pediu mentalmente para que Lilian inventasse uma desculpa, e correu ainda mais rápido. Lá longe, ouviu as trombetas que soavam para o jantar. Não ligou. Não queria jantar, mesmo.

Finalmente, alcançou a casa grande. Foi aí que Nico se tocou que Quirón e Dioniso nunca deixariam que ele entrasse na casa se o Oráculo estava, supostamente (e Nico se forçou a pensar que talvez ela estivesse bem) maluco. Nico concentrou-se então nas sombras e tentou lembrar-se qual das janelas era a do quarto de Rachel. Com cuidado, escalou a casa até a janela, e fez o que pôde para ocultar sua presença nas sombras. O que Nico encontrou no quarto o fez ficar completamente mudo.

Ele nunca estivera no quarto enquanto este estava inteiro, mas imaginava que aquele fora um quarto com um tom pastel e diversos quadros espalhados pelas paredes e alguns apoiados no chão, contra a parede. Porém, naquele momento, haviam pedaços de quadros por toda parte: tinta vermelha estava espalhada na parede, e poderia ser confundida com sangue se não houvessem manchas como aquela de outros tons como verde ou azul. Um quadro em particular chamou a atenção de Nico: o único que ainda estava inteiro. Suas pernas tremeram ao reconhecê-lo.

No quadro, estava pintada uma cena de pôr-do-Sol de uma praia. Um casal, o garoto uns dez centímetros mais alto do que a garota, estavam se beijando. Nico observou cada detalhe: os cabelos castanhos escuros da garota, seu gorro laranja. Lilian. Todo o corpo de Nico ficou mole. Principalmente após confirmar que aquele garoto só podia ser... ele.

Nico então procurou pelos pedaços de quadros espalhados pelo chão: _ele e Lilian próximos a uma fogueira_, _os dois juntos no bosque, eles sorrindo juntos durante uma aula de canoagem_. Não havia como Rachel soubesse de tantas coisas, se não fosse através de visões. Então a ficha caiu: Rachel estava tendo visões sobre ele. Visões que deveriam ser estúpidas, considerando a complexidade das coisas que o Oráculo podia ver, mas mesmo assim, aquelas visões não estavam fazendo nada bem à Rachel.

Algo se mecheu na escuridão. Só então Nico percebeu que, em um canto, junto de um cobertor manchado de tinta, Rachel estava sentada, com um bloco de desenho nas mãos, desenhando alguma coisa. Ela tremia, uma mancha cinza (provavelmente pó de grafite) estava em seu rosto. Seu rosto, por sua vez, possuía listras claras, como se ela tivesse chorado recentemente. E seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos e inchados. Seus lábios tremiam, ela murmurava alguma coisa.

O choque fez com que Nico deixasse de se importar tanto com o disfarce, e Rachel levantou o rosto. Ela o viu, e seus olhos incharam mais do que já estavam inchados.

- R-rachel... - ele deu uma passo na direção dela. Rachel arrastou-se para trás.

- Não chegue perto de mim. Não chegue perto. - ela sussurrou, assustada. Nico sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado de estar assustando-a assim.

- Eu não vou te machucar, você sabe disso. - Nico deu mais um passo. Rachel começou a levantar cambaleando.

- Se você der mais um passo, eu vou gritar. - Rachel ameaçou, levantando a voz, mesmo que esta ainda tremesse.

- Está bem, não vou mais me mexer. - e Nico abaixou as mãos, que havia estendido na direção de Rachel por impulso - Eu só quero falar com você, Rachel.

- _Eu_ não quero falar com você, Garoto dos Mortos. - retrucou ela. Apesar de parecer irritada, Nico não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz de que ela estava começando a agir como antes. Pelo menos, era mentira de que ela estava louca.

- Os campistas lá fora acham que você enlouqueceu. Quando ouvi isso, fiquei realmente preocupado. Se você me deixar conversar, juro que vou embora.

Rachel soltou um grunido indignado.

- _"Os campistas lá fora"_ - disse numa imitação ruim da voz de Nico. Ele encolheu os ombros, nunca Rachel o tratara com tanto desprezo - Não me importo com o que eles dizem, Príncipe dos Fantasmas. Eles nem se importam comigo mesmo. Eles nunca sequer pararam para pensar que ser o Oráculo não é tão legal assim. Eles nunca pensaram que...

Ela se encolheu. Pelo visto, estava no meio de uma crise bipolar. Parecia a segundos irritada, e agora só estava desolada. Nico deu outro passo com discrição, e Rachel não chegou a ver, para o alívio do garoto.

- Rachel, eu sei que não é agradável estar na sua situação, mas...

- NÃO É AGRADÁVEL? - Rachel gritou, irada. Nico temeu que alguém mais aparecesse, mas nada aconteceu. Rachel continuou - Você não faz ideia do que eu estou passando, di Angelo! Parece até que fui amaldiçoada! As visões que eu tenho, Nico... As visões...

Sua voz falhou. Rachel começou a chorar. Nico tomou toda a coragem que pôde e se aproximou mais dela, segurando seus ombros. Ele esperou que ela gritasse e o chutasse, mas Rachel apenas colocou a testa em seu ombro e chorou mais. Nico nunca vira Rachel chorar, e prefiria nunca ter visto. Aquilo não era muito a cara dela, mas, pensando bem, já fazia mais de uma semana que a jovem estava instável. Não aparecia para os jantares e ficava trancada no quarto. Nico só não sabia o porquê.

Depois de algum tempo, Nico ajudou Rachel a sentar-se na cama. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, e fungou. Nico teve a impressão de que ela não gostava de mostrar aos outros fraqueza, e era por isso que passara tanto tempo escondida. Ele levou uma mecha do cabelo dela para longe do olhos antes de falar o mais baixo e manso possível:

- Sei que parece pouco, mas se quer saber, eu me importo com você. Você, não o Oráculo.

Rachel tremeu. Ela olhou para cima, e Nico percebeu que a mancha cinza em seu rosto ainda estava lá. Ela começou a mexer a boca até conseguir emitir sua voz, embargada de choro.

- Tem sido horrível, di Angelo.

Nico colocou a mão sobre o rosto dela e esfregou a mancha cinza.

- Você quer me contar?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não posso. Eu... acho que fui amaldiçoada, Nico.

A palavra "amaldiçoada" fez os pêlos da nuca de Nico se eriçarem. Na situação deles, em que deuses estavam sempre para cá e para lá, ser amaldiçoado era bem sério.

- Por que acha isso?

- As visões que eu tenho são específicas. - Nico lembrou-se dos quadros espalhados pelo quarto - Elas são quase que postas em uma ordem para me atormentar, como um castigo. Um castigo de Apolo, talvez, pela minha falta com o juramento, ou um castigo de...

Rachel parou a frase. Nico imaginou que ela havia chegado na parte do _"Não posso te contar."_. As coisas que Rachel dizia não estavam fazendo sentido algum para ele. Por que Apolo amaldiçoaria seu próprio Oráculo? Que falta com o juramento era aquela? O que ele e Lilian tinham a ver com isso? Por que haviam quadros sobre os dois espalhados pelo quarto? Nada disso fazia sentido para ele, e algo lhe dizia que Rachel não explicaria nada.

- Foi por isso que você quebrou tudo? Estava nervosa por causa das visões?

A moça, quase mulher, assentiu envergonhada.

- Hoje de manhã, um campista veio me procurar. Querendo saber do futuro. Coisas fúteis. Ele achava que eu era um tipo de cigana ou coisa assim, daquelas que prometem trazer seu amor em três dias. Bom, eu já não estava bem. Ontem, eu... - ela engasgou ao dizer aquilo - ...tive a pior das visões. Então hoje não acordei bem. Ele me irritou, eu gritei com ele. E rasguei... os quadros.

Nico abriu a boca para perguntar sobre os quadros, mas Rachel lançou-lhe um olhar como aviso: _Não pergunte._ Então, apenas continuou penteando o cabelo de Rachel para longe dos olhos e limpando seu rosto.

- Eu queria poder ajudar. - as palavras saíram num sussurro por parte dele. Rachel sorriu um sorriso triste.

- Não pode, Garoto dos Mortos. Aliás, você não devia mesmo estar aqui. Acho que só estamos piorando a situação.

Com o olhar confuso de Nico sobre ela, Rachel explicou:

- Acho que seria melhor para nós dois se nós não nos víssemos nunca mais.

Foi como se Nico tivesse sido eletrocutado. Ele ficou encarando Rachel com o olhar opaco, como se não pudesse ver mais nada além do próprio nariz. Seu rosto tomou um tom pálido e ele mal conseguiu murmurar.

- O-o que?

As palavras saíam com dificuldade da boca de Rachel.

- Nico, o Oráculo não pode namorar. O Oráculo não pode _amar_. - ela enfatizou o verbo - Não desse jeito. E Nico... isso só vai te machucar mais e mais. Você não devia falar mais comigo, você não devia nem pensar em mim. Isso é sério... é para seu próprio bem.

A mão de Nico que estava no rosto de Rachel escorregou sem vida para o lado de seu corpo.

- E tem aquela garota, ela é filha de Apolo, não é? - Nico imaginou que se tratava de Lilian - Você devia mesmo se entender com ela. Ela gosta de você de verdade. Ela gosta de você do jeito que _eu_ não posso gostar.

A mudez de Nico deixava claro o seu choque. Ele já sabia que teria que encarar aquele problema em algum momento, mas não queria admitir aquilo. Nico _tinha de_ esquecer Rachel. Ela nunca amaria ele de volta. Não apenas por ela ser o Oráculo, mas também por ele ser quem é. Rachel gostava dele, mas era um amigo. Ou pior, um irmão mais novo. Ele se sentiu péssimo por isso. Então percebeu que fora exatamente o que fizera com Lilian: dissera que a preferia como uma irmã menor. Saber que Lilian devia estar tão mal quanto ele só piorou as coisas.

- Rachel, eu... Eu am-

- Nico, por favor. - Rachel o cortou, e seu olhar era triste - Por favor, não diga isso.

- Mas Rachel...

- _Por favor_. - ela repetiu. Nico encarou-a - Vai ser tão mais difícil se você fizer questão de dizer.

- Mas é a verdade. - ele pressionou, segurando as mãos dela - Você sabe que é.

- Não, Nico. Se você, hã... bem, se isso é sério, então você vai me fazer esse favor e não vai dizer. Não diga as palavras. Por favor.

Nico não entendeu qual era o problema de Rachel com as palavras _"eu amo você"_. Mas aquele olhar de súplica derreteu seu coração de gelo estige. Ele sentiu-a apertar suas mãos, e ouviu o sussurro de sua voz.

- Vá embora, Nico. Saia daqui e, por favor, nunca mais me procure.

- Rachel. - ele chamou, decidido. Ela o olhou como se temesse que ele falasse _as_ palavras, mas ele não o fez - Você sabe que eu não _consigo_ te esquecer. Você sabe disso. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto da Lilian desse jeito. E sabe que eu não quero ficar longe de você, mesmo sabendo que você não sente o mesmo.

Ele esperou que ela se irritasse com sua teimosia. Rachel fez algo bem menos improvável. Ela começou a chorar.

- Saia daqui, Nico. - ela repetiu, trêmula.

- Rachel...

- SAIA! - ela gritou. Ele soltou as mãos dela, assustado. Ela voltou a gritar - SAIA DAQUI AGORA!

Passos vindos do corredor ecoaram para dentro do quarto. Em um reflexo rápido, Nico correu para a janela e pulou. Pular do segundo andar parecia doloroso, mas Nico caiu sobre um arbusto e isso amorteceu-lhe a queda. Ele levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e correu de volta à área dos chalés e, tal como o gelo estige, seu coração também desespedaçara-se em migalhas.

**Eu disse que este estava bem melhor, não é? Agradecendo à Roh Matheus, natalyoliveira, brena e Annasamantha. Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários. Comparem essa versão à outra! -qq**


	6. O Baile de Verão

**A senhorita Jullytta está mesmo muito feliz por seu computador estar de volta. É. Mesmo. Enfim, eu estava pensando em uma segunda temporada para essa fic, aqui. Sabe, a ideia que eu tinha já foi quase toda desenvolvida, e minhas novas ideias são extremamente diferentes destas. O suficiente para separar em outra temporada. Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acham.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Capítulo 5 - O Baile de Verão

Com a chegada de tantos novos alunos no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, algumas novidades também tiveram que ser assinaladas. Uma das ideias destes novos campistas foi um baile, no penúltimo dia de acampamento, para que todos pudessem se despedir. Lógico que Dioniso adorou a ideia de dar uma festa, portanto o Baile da Despedida era o assunto mais falado pelos campistas. Todos pareciam empolgados e a maioria procurava por um par. Todos, menos, como sempre, Nico di Angelo.

Desde o dia em que ele esteve no quarto de Rachel, havia pensado muito em seus próprios sentimentos por ela. Nico sabia como ninguém que nada o faria mudar de ideia com relação a Rachel. Era simplesmente o jeito dele ser. Uma vez que ele admitiu estar apaixonado por ela, estaria apaixonado até... Bom, ele não sabia até quando, mas parecia ser até sempre. E isso o assustava.

Rachel não aparecia mais para o jantar. Seu quarto na mansão estava vazio, mas não haviam indícios de que ela voltara para a Academia Clarion. Ela simplesmente não estava em lugar nenhum. Nico sabia que ela provavelmente estava evitando-o, e que não iria se despedir. A cada dia eles estavam mais próximos do baile e, consequentemente, do fim das férias. E Rachel não daria o braço a torcer.

Lilian sabia razoavelmente sobre o que acontecera. Nico contara a ela que Rachel estava sentindo-se pressionada com algumas visões e que por isso todos acharam que ela estivesse louca. Porém, omitiu a parte em que Rachel lhe dissera que não poderia amá-lo nunca e que ele deveria ficar com Lilian. Nico não achou lá uma boa ideia contar isso para a filha de Apolo. Aliás, ele não estava em um estado bom o bastante para contar isso para ninguém.

- Nico, você tem certeza de que está bem? - perguntou Lilian pela milésima vez durante a aula de arco-e-flecha.

- Sim. - ele respondeu cansado.

- O verão está acabando, você sabe. Se talvez você me falasse qual é o problema...

- Lilian, **eu estou bem**! - Nico disse mais alto do que diria normalmente. Lilian arqueeou uma sombrancelha.

- Não precisa gritar. - disse por fim, e suspirou - Nico... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Eu estou bem, Lilian! Quer parar? - resmungou o garoto.

- Não era isso. - ela rolou os olhos - Você já tem par para o baile que vão fazer depois de amanhã?

Nico olhou para ela como se não estivesse acreditando em seus ouvidos.

- Eu _não _vou nesse baile, Lilian! - ele disse em um grunido - Achei que você soubesse disso!

A garota pareceu decepcionada. Ela parou um segundo de se concentrar na aula para olhar para os próprios pés.

- Eu estive pensando... - enquanto ela dizia, sua voz ia sumindo - Acho que seria bom se você, hm, falasse com... meu... pai.

As três últimas palavras saíram muito baixas mesmo, mas de alguma forma, Nico ouviu.

- Falar com Apolo? - ele não entendera bem - Como eu falaria com Apolo, Lilian? E depois, do que adiantaria?

- Você já parou para se perguntar como surgiu o Oráculo de Delfos? - Lilian disse com um suspiro. Nico, estupidamente, percebeu que não, nunca havia pensado nisso.

- Não... - ele admitiu envergonhado. Naquele momento, Quirón terminou a aula. Lilian colocou o arco sobre o ombro e começou a andar em direção aos chalés, Nico a seguiu.

- Bem, eu andei pesquisando e... - Lilian sorriu, feliz - Perguntei a um filho de Atena.

Nico assentiu. Ele queria gritar: _"Diga logo!"_, mas sabia que Lilian só iria falar mais devagar se soubesse o quão ancioso ele estava. Ela continuou:

- Delfos era uma cidade antiga grega. Nela, ficava um templo feito para meu pai, Apolo. É deste templo que vêm as sacerdotizas que fazem as profecias. O Oráculo é como uma herança dessas sacerdotizas. O que sobrou delas. O que as fazia ver o futuro era o espírito do Oráculo, e ele continuou sendo passado de sacerdotiza a sacerdotiza. Daí o fato da portadora do Oráculo não poder namorar. É como se ela fosse uma sacerdotiza. Eu estava pensando... Se essa condição de sacerdotiza é temporária, será que ela poderia voltar a ser alguém "normal"?

Enquanto Lilian falava, Nico só fazia balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Nunca tinha realmente estudado a condição de Rachel. A síntese dos problemas estava em não poder namorar ou amar. Ele não pensou que, talvez, tivesse alguma solução.

- E a condição é temporária?

Os olhos de Lilian ficaram foscos por um momento.

- Bem, o Oráculo só muda de corpo com duas condições, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo. Primeiro, ele tem que ter um novo corpo pronto para recebê-lo. Segundo, ele tem que precisar trocar. Por exemplo, livrar-se de um corpo velho que esteja morrendo.

Imaginar uma Rachel enrugada de velhice, morrendo lentamente, fez Nico engasgar. Não. Péssima ideia.

- Tem outra forma?

- Aí é que está. - Lilian suspirou - Nem os filhos de Atena sabem de tudo, não é? Eu procurei por todas as partes, mas... A única forma de saber é perguntando para alguém como o Quirón ou meu próprio pai. Um campista não poderia nos ajudar.

- Nós não podemos falar com Apolo, Lilian. - Nico insistiu - Rachel estava com medo dele estar bravo com ela, porque ela quebrou um juramento...

Lilian olhou-o estupefata. _Ops,_ ele tinha falado demais. Nico endireitou-se e tentou consertar suas palavras:

- Quer dizer, ela disse que-

- Quebrou um juramento? - _Droga,_ pensou Nico. Lilian ouvira.

- Hmm... É. Ela não quis falar.

Por alguns segundos, Lilian parou e pensou.

- Eu acabei de imaginar uma coisa. - ela disse - É uma ideia para expulsar o espírito do Oráculo, mas... - Nico segurou a respiração enquanto Lilian dizia - É muito perigoso. Rachel podia ficar maluca de verdade.

A lembrança de May Castellan esperando eternamente pelo filho inundou a mente de Nico. Ele sentiu o estômago revirar ao imaginar Rachel em seu lugar, falando coisas sem sentido e chorando sozinha.

Foi só então, ao lembrar de May Castellan, que Nico lembrou-se do dia em que Rachel se tornara o Oráculo. Ele assistira de perto. E ele se lembrava bem das palavras dela. Ele lembrava-se que ela havia aceitado o Oráculo por livre e espontânea vontade. Ela dissera que aquele era o destino dela. E que ela agora tinha uma função, ela se sentia útil. A verdade é que Rachel, provavelmente, não iria querer deixar de ser o Oráculo. Muito menos sabendo que aquilo poderia custar sua vida.

- Esqueça. - Nico disse para Lilian, quando eles chegaram aos chalés - Acho que Rachel não deixaria de ser Oráculo nem que pudesse. É a honra dela. É o destino dela.

- Destinos podem ser mudados, Nico. Eu sei disso. - Lilian falava com orgulho - Sou filha de Apolo.

- Não podemos ficar aqui discutindo o futuro de Rachel, porque ela é quem decide sobre ele! Lilian, você tem que entender... - Nico forçou-se a dizer aquilo - Não é como você está pensando. Rachel não está triste por não poder estar comigo. Ela está com pena de mim por eu querer ficar com ela. Se ela deixasse de ser o Oráculo, nada mudaria! Eu continuo levando um fora, entendeu?

Lilian não tocou mais no assunto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela mesma noite, Nico teve um sonho diferente. Não era um sonho comum. Não era uma premonição. Tudo o que ele sabia é que estava numa praia, em algum lugar que nunca havia visto na vida. A praia estava completamente vazia, e ele estava ficando nervoso, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se.

Um rapaz loiro, de aparência de dezenove anos e um grande sorriso brincalhão estava diante dele. Nico não demorou muito para reconhecê-lo: Apolo, o pai de Lilian. Mesmo com aquele sorriso todo, Nico não pôde deixar de temê-lo.

- Calma cara, não vou te incinerar. - ele disse com um tão brincalhão. Nico sussurrou algo que devia ser _"Apolo..."_, ao que o deus respondeu - Sim, sou eu. Achei que a gente precisava ter uma conversinha de homem para homem, ou melhor, de deus para semi-deus.

Nico estremeceu. A sensação dele era a de uma criança que havia feito bagunça e estava para ouvir a bronca da professora. Mesmo que Apolo não parecesse querer dar bronca em ninguém.

- Para começar, não adianta negar nada, eu sou um deus, e sei de tudo, certo?

Nico fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Pois bem. Vou direto ao assunto, porque tenho muitas tarefas a cumprir. - e Apolo sorriu com a palavra _"tarefas"_, o que deu a entender que elas não eram assim um tipo de trabalho - Não é a primeira vez que um cara se apaixona pela portadora do Oráculo. Acho que você já devia imaginar isso.

Não havia o que dizer ou fazer: Nico só ouvia e assinalava com a cabeça.

- É. Mas nesse caso, as coisas são um pouco diferentes. Mesmo assim, o Oráculo não pode namorar. É, não pode. Você sabe, foi a própria Rachel que escolheu isso. Eu só pensei que precisava dizer a você, e diga para ela também: _eu não amaldiçoo ela por nada._ A razão das visões dela é o próprio Oráculo. Como ela tem pensado demais no assunto, ela tem visões sobre ele. Não é uma maldição, ninguém está forçando ela a ver as coisas. É ela que quer vê-las, apesar de doer.

Apolo fez uma pausa para respirar, e Nico tentava decorar as palavras dele para depois pensar nelas. Naquele momento, tudo na cabeça de Nico era um borrão.

- Por fim, diga a ela que Afrodite mandou lembranças. E ela disse que _"Não adianta fingir fofinha, você vai ter que encarar a realidade"_. Bom, diga a Rachel que o Oráculo não pode namorar, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não pode ter amigos.

Uma pergunta surgiu no âmago do ser de Nico e ele precisou externá-la:

- Por que está contando isso tudo a mim? Por que não fala diretamente à ela?

Apolo sorriu.

- Achei que você a ajudaria a fazer a escolha certa. Agora, tenho que ir. Ah, uma dica. Não perca o baile de verão. Fiquei sabendo que vamos ter um belo show no lago de canoagem. Apareça por lá!

Apolo começou a brilhar e Nico protegeu seus olhos da verdadeira forma do deus. Em seguida, acordou no chalé de Hades, suado e com o coração batendo mais rápido do que nunca.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã do baile, Nico acordou dolorido. Não dormia bem desde aquela conversa com Apolo. Para falar a verdade, Nico não entendera quase nada do que o deus dissera. Todas as mensagens eram destinadas a Rachel, e Nico pôde supor que apenas ela entenderia. Mas ele não conseguia imaginar uma forma de falar com Rachel. Ela não estava no seu quarto. Ela simplesmente fechara-se em qualquer lugar e sumira de vista.

Nico ponderara várias vezes sobre a ideia de contar a Lilian sobre seu _"sonho" _com Apolo. Porém, ele não saberia explicar para ela nada do que ouvira, uma vez que ele mesmo não entendera. Era melhor deixar para lá. Ele também vinha pensando se devia, mesmo, comparecer ao baile, como Apolo dissera. Nico não gostava de festas, mas se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia, era que quando um deus te dizia para fazer algo, é uma ótima ideia obedecer.

- Então você vai? - perguntou uma radiante Lilian, quando Nico comentou sobre estar indeciso.

- Acabei de dizer que não sei. - resmungou ele.

- Mas Nico, o baile é _hoje_! - disse a garota, entortando os lábios - Tem filhas de Afrodite lá fora que já começaram a se arrumar!

O pior de tudo é que era verdade: apesar de ainda ser dez e meia da manhã, as filhas de Afrodite já estavam se preparando.

- Eu não sei, Lilian. Aliás, eu... não chamei ninguém.

Nico estava esperando que Lilian risse e dissesse: _"Eu também não. Que tal irmos juntos?"_. Porém, a garota olhou para os próprios pés e corou.

- O que? Quem... - ele formulou a pergunta - Com quem você vai?

Ela foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Aquele... filho... de Atena... que eu falei. - disse pausadamente, ainda fitando os próprios pés - Ele me chamou e, como eu achei que você não ia...

- Tudo bem. - Nico sorriu levemente para ela - Eu não queria ir mesmo.

Lilian sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Você vai. Se você fizer questão, eu arrumo um par para você. Uma irmã minha bem bonita. Ou então uma filha de Afrodite.

Nico riu em alto e bom som, numa gargalhada de puro sarcasmo.

- Você acha mesmo que uma filha de Afrodite aceitaria ir ao baile com alguém como _eu_?

Lilian o fitou com olhos tristes.

- Pare de se desvalorizar, Nico. - ela disse, sacudindo a cabeça - Você é bonito, inteligente e habilidoso. Garanto para você que, se você não olhasse para todo mundo com esse olhar de _"Sou o Rei dos Fantasmas e vou lhe matar!"_, muitas garotas se interessariam por você. - Lilian refletiu por alguns segundos, e Nico a olhou pasmo. Até que seu rosto se iluminou - Acho que acabei de ter uma ótima ideia!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele gritou para ela parar. Ele implorou. _Ele_, o _Rei dos Fantasmas_, o verdadeiro _herdeiro de Hades_, ele mesmo, implorou. Mas ela não ouviu. Lilian chegou em seu chalé no horário que havia dito, e começou a, sem a menor discrição, escolher as roupas que Nico usaria. Algumas horas antes, a garota havia feito algo que deixara Nico ainda mais envergonhado: ela cortara seu cabelo. Ele não se envergonhara porque o corte havia ficado ruim: pelo contrário, Lilian era bastante habilidosa com as tesouras e seu cabelo parecia novo. Porém, Nico não era lá um cara que apreciava mudanças. E sem os cabelos para proteger o rosto, ele estaria se expondo demais ao resto das pessoas.

Após escolher as roupas de Nico, Lilian deu-lhe cinco minutos para se vestir e saiu do quarto. Mal Nico acabara, ela voltou, apressada, trazendo consigo uma bolsa da qual Nico desconfiou profundamente. Lilian já estava pronta para o baile. Ela usava um vestido amarelo e uma tiara brilhante, o que a fazia parecer um pequeno raio de Sol, sendo que seu rosto era pintado com sardas e blush. Ela riu do olhar desconfiado que Nico lhe jogou.

- Não vou te machucar, Nico. - Lilian disse enquanto vasculhava a bolsa - Só trouxe umas... coisinhas, para deixar você melhor.

E Nico tremeu ao vê-la tirar um vidro de perfume da bolsa.

- Nem pense nisso! - disse ele, ofendido - Perfume? _Perfume?_

- Ande Nico, o pior já passou. - ela sorriu, e murmurou baixinho - Pelo menos eu acho.

Lilian se aproximou. Nico deu dois passos para trás, mas quando ele viu, ela já havia atacado. Uma, duas, três vezes, Lilian borrifou aquele maldito perfume nele. Nico tossiu, irritado.

- Não acredito que você está fazendo isso. - ele resmungou. Lilian fingiu que não ouviu. Deixou o perfume de lado e passou a ajeitá-lo de todos os modos possíveis: dobrou a gola de sua camisa de um jeito, a barra de outro, bagunçou-lhe os cabelos com as mãos.

- Acho que está bem melhor. - Lilian sorriu e corou - Na verdade, acho que é a primeira vez que seus olhos estão tão descobertos.

A garota tirou um espelho da bolsa e o entregou a Nico. Ele teve medo de olhar sua imagem, mas por fim, espiou-a. _Nada mal_, pensou consigo mesmo. Na verdade, nunca pensara que poderia parecer... bom, bonito. Mas, aparentemente, estava. Boa escolha de cores. Preto. Boa mesmo. Nico se sentia ele mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo havia algo muito diferente na sua aparência. Lilian riu.

- Bem, Nico, eu tenho que ir. Daniel me falou que passaria pelo menos chalé às... - ela olhou o relógio - Oh, meus deuses. Daqui a dois minutos.

Ela deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dele e saiu. Nico não parecia tão animado para isso, mas saiu também. Lentamente, dirigiu-se ao espaço destinado ao baile, demorando o máximo possível.

Um pavilhão da arena fora decorado de forma que não parecia nada com um salão de treinamento, e sim com um salão de festas. Nico se impressionou com a beleza do lugar e, também, com o número de campistas aglomerado nele. Muitos estavam na pista de dança. Alguns estavam em mesas conversando. Vários casais estavam espalhados pelos cantos. Alguns ainda estavam na mesa de comes e bebes, deliciando-se.

Quando Nico entrou, sentiu olhares sobre si. Alguns poucos, mas que rapidamente cutucavam outros e atraíam muitos. Nico ouviu meninas cochicharem baixinho e rirem. Provavelmente elas estavam dizendo: _"Aquele não é o filho de Hades? Puxa, o que ele acha que está fazendo?"_. Portanto, Nico procurou desesperadamente um conhecido para sair daquela situação. A alguns metros dali estava Annabeth. Ela usava um vestido longo e cinza e seus cabelos loiros estavam trançados. Bonita, como sempre. Nico aproximou-se dela um pouco nervoso.

- Hei, Annabeth! - ele chamou. Ela virou-se na direção dele e, para o espanto de Nico, Annabeth abriu a boca em um perfeito "o" e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Nico? É você mesmo? - disse, enquanto chegava perto dele e, gentilmente, cumprimentou-lhe com um beijo em cada lado do rosto - Minha nossa, você está... _diferente_.

- Awn... - Nico sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha - Foi a Lilian. Lilian Sanders. Ela insistiu em fazer _isso_ comigo. Eu disse que seria estranho, mas ela...

- Não disse que estava estranho! - Annabeth retrucou, indignada - Pelo contrário, é o mais apresentável que você já esteve desde que te conheço, Nico! Estou vendo uma tonelada de meninas olhando para você. - ela acrescentou, indicando com a cabeça.

- Só espero que você não seja uma delas. - disse uma voz atrás de Annabeth, e ela se virou para encontrar Percy.

- Hunft! Você sabe a quanto tempo eu estou te procurando, Cabeça-de-Alga?

Percy fingiu não ouvir e Annabeth cruzou os braços. Ele esticou uma mão para Nico, que apertou-a.

- Quem é a felizarda?

Nico engasgou.

- Que?

- Para você ter aparecido assim de repente... - dizia Percy, sua voz era quase melodiosa - Só pode ser obra de amor. E então, quem é a felizarda?

E as bochechas de Nico arderam em fogo.

- Não é... não é isso. - gaguejou o pobre - Acontece que uma amiga minha, Lilian, me forçou a me arrumar.

Percy riu suavemente.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, eu só estava brincando. Né, Sabidinha?

- Eu não falo com você, Percy Jackson.

E Annabeth saiu marchando para longe dos dois. Percy trocou com Nico um olhar de confusão.

- Não sei o que eu fiz dessa vez, mas é melhor ir atrás dela. - ele murmurou após pensar um pouco - Até mais tarde, Nico!

E com isso, Percy havia ido. Então Nico voltou a buscar desesperado por alguém que conhecesse. Viu Lilian ao longe. Ela estava junto de um garoto que tinha quase a mesma altura que Nico, talvez um pouco menos, e cabelos escuros. Ele usava um terno cinza tal como o céu nublado. Eles estavam muito próximos um do outro e riam, então Nico imaginou que aquela era uma péssima hora para puxar assunto.

Ali, sem ter para onde ir ou o que fazer, Nico percebeu que não devia ter ido àquele baile. Ele começou a andar na direção da saída, e uma menina loira, de olhos castanhos e sorriso largo o abordou a alguns metros da porta.

- Hey, acho que nunca te vi aqui antes! - ela disse com o sorriso largo - Sou Jeanette.

- Ah. - Nico não queria parar para conversar. Ele queria ir embora. Não se sentia tão à vontade com gente que não conhecia, principalmente garotas - Com certeza já. Nico di Angelo. Filho de Hades.

O sorriso da menina murchou para uma expressão surpresa. Ela gaguejou:

- N-nico de Hades? Você está tão... _diferente_.

Nico coçou a cabeça - Pois é. Bem... eu estava indo lá fora tomar um ar. Acho que sou meio claustrofóbico. - desculpou-se ele.

- Hm, ahwn, claro, Nico. - a loira murmurou meio desconfortável e deixou que Nico passasse por ela. Ele apressou o passo antes que mais alguém o parasse.

Ao chegar ao lado de fora, Nico pensou no que fazer pelo resto da noite. Então se lembrou das palavras de Apolo: _"Não perca o baile de verão. Fiquei sabendo que vamos ter um belo show no lago de canoagem. Apareça por lá!"_. Pelo que Nico sabia, o baile era muito longe do lago de canoagem. E ninguém dissera nada sobre um show lá. Porém, talvez por não ter um lugar melhor para ir ou talvez por ter visto um flash loiro sair do salão à sua procura, Nico encaminhou-se para o lago de canoagem.

Assim como presumiu, não havia nenhum tipo de show lá. O lago estava extremamente silencioso, e até mesmo os animais pareciam quietos por ali. Os únicos sons audíveis eram os de uns poucos grilos e alguns sapos. Em geral, era silêncio. Nico foi andando pelo perímetro do lago apreciando a Lua refletida sobre ele à noite. O reflexo parecia ter mil e um significados. Nico então olhou para a margem do lago. E a viu.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare usava um vestido que ia até os seus joelhos, branco, com a consistência de flocos de algodão. Ela parecia estar vestida por nuvens, tal como o vestido aparentava maciez. Suas alças caíam levemente dos ombros, que estavam cobertos pelos soltos cabelos avermelhados dela. Ela estava usando uma coroa de flores branca na cabeça, e Nico supôs que aquela era sua roupa para o baile. Mas ela não havia aparecido lá. Ao invés disso, estava ali, sentada sobre uma pedra na margem do lago, com um flor nas mãos, girando-a enquanto fitava o nada. Nico sentiu-se atraído para ela, e deu alguns passos em sua direção.

Uma brisa passou pelos dois; dançou com os cabelos de Rachel e assobiou nos ouvidos de Nico. Por intuição, Rachel virou-se. Ela encontrou o olhar de Nico sobre ela e congelou. Seu rosto ficou pálido e ela prendeu a respiração.

- Nico...

**A próxima postagem não vai demorar tanto quanto a última. Que bom. Desde já, agradeço estes minutinhos que vocês perderam de seus dias lendo o capítulo. :D**


	7. Melhores Amigos

**E aí? Estou bem feliz hoje, porque é sete de setembro. Eu duvido muito que algum de vocês tenha assistido, mas o fato é que participei do desfile e foi **_**muito**_** divertido. De qualquer forma, está aqui. Capítulo 6. Eu, particularmente, adorei escrever esse. Rachel POV *-***

**Obs: Infelizmente, a história vai ter um final abrupto. Isso porque eu bolei uma continuação. Uma segunda temporada. Ou coisa assim. Enfim, alguém lê as notas da autora?**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Capítulo 6 - Melhores Amigos

_Uma brisa passou pelos dois; dançou com os cabelos de Rachel e assobiou nos ouvidos de Nico. Por intuição, Rachel virou-se. Ela encontrou o olhar de Nico sobre ela e congelou. Seu rosto ficou pálido e ela prendeu a respiração._

_- Nico..._

Um leve tom cor-de-rosa tomou conta de seu rosto. Mais uma brisa passou por ali, e Rachel tremeu. Nico estava paralisado a dois metros dela. Rachel então pareceu acordar de um transe e, pegando uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo e enroscando-a nos dedos, perguntou:

- Como me achou aqui?

Nico achou que ela não iria acreditar. Mesmo assim, decidiu se arriscar: - Apolo me disse para vir até aqui esta noite.

- Apolo? - Rachel estava estupefata - E quando é que...?

- Ele falou comigo em um sonho. - Nico explicou, achando aquela a melhor oportunidade - Ele me pediu para te falar uma série de coisas.

Rachel assentiu lentamente. Ela ainda estava processando a hipótese de Apolo ter entrado em contato com Nico. O garoto aproveitou a oportunidade para aproximar-se mais. Juntou toda a coragem que pôde para inclinar-se e pedir:

- Posso sentar aqui? - indicou o lado de Rachel. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Apolo realmente falou com você? Quero dizer, o que ele te contou? - Rachel perguntou, preocupada.

Nico demorou para entender a pergunta. Isso porque estava muito ocupado observando Rachel por um longo tempo. Fazia tanto que não a via que sentia-se obrigado a gravar todos os detalhes de seu corpo antes que ela voltasse a se esconder. Aliás, era melhor ele convencê-la a não se esconder, e ainda hoje. Ninguém sabia que outra chance ele teria.

- Hã? - despertou Nico.

- O que Apolo te disse?

- Ah, sim. Bem... Nada que eu tenha entendido, mas ele disse que _você _entenderia. E me pediu para lhe falar.

- Então fale de uma vez, Garoto dos Mortos! - ela reclamou. Nico percebeu que adorava quando ela o chamava assim.

- Ele disse que não te amaldiçoou. - Rachel arregalou os olhos com essa informação, mas Nico prosseguiu - Ele disse que as suas visões eram proporcionadas pelo próprio Oráculo e pela sua conciência. Disse que você vê o que quer ver, mesmo que isso não te seja agradável.

Os dedos de Rachel continuavam percorrendo seu cabelo, enroscando-o, esticando-o, e às vezes, ela roía as unhas.

- Bom, talvez seja verdade. Eu bem que... queria ver como as coisas andavam.

- Ah, e é mesmo. - Nico ficou envergonhado em ter de dizer aquilo - Apolo mandou uma mensagem de Afrodite. Algo a ver com _"Não adiantar fingir, você tem que encarar a verdade"_ ou coisa assim. E ele te disse que você pode ter amigos.

O rosto de Rachel ficou vermelho tomate com a menção de Nico à Afrodite. Ela apertou as mãos contra o vestido, angustiada.

- Afrodite tem de estar delirando. - disse, convicta - Tem de estar.

- Rachel... - chamou Nico, cauteloso. Ela não olhou para ele quando respondeu:

- Hm?

- Será que você poderia... sei lá, me explicar isso tudo? Que diabos de visões são essas? Do que Afrodite está falando? Por que Apolo deveria estar zangado com você? Vocês ficam me usando de menino de recados e não me explicam nada.

Rachel suspirou.

- Nico, eu não acho que eu deva te contar.

- O que? - o desapontamento de Nico o desinibiu - Você está dizendo que vai se esconder para o resto da sua vida em algum buraco qualquer? Rachel! Por favor! Você e eu sabemos que _podemos_ ser amigos. Eu quero ser seu amigo. Você...

- Eu não quero ser sua amiga, di Angelo.

As palavras dela o esfaquearam como qualquer espada bem afiada faria. Ele olhou para ela, incrédulo, e ela levantou os olhos, triste.

- Não aguento ficar assim do seu lado, é horrível. - Rachel continuou, sua voz saía como um fiapo. Os olhos de Nico brilharam, e não era exatamente um brilho de felicidade. Ele levantou-se bruscamente e começou a andar. Rachel parou por um momento sentada, depois levantou e correu atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço - Espere, Garoto dos Mortos. Você entendeu errado.

Nico não conseguia pensar em alguma forma dele ter entendido errado as palavras: _"não quero ser sua amiga" _e _"ficar assim do seu lado é horrível"_. Mas Rachel continuou segurando seu braço e, de certa forma, ele sabia que cederia. Ela puxou-o para sentar-se novamente na margem do lago e, respirando fundo, disse:

- Eu não queria mesmo te contar isso tudo, porque acho que será bem pior para você. Mas... se você acha que pode suportar, e se você realmente quer ser meu amigo, então... Escute isso até o fim, e vamos ver se você muda de opnião. - Nico somente assentiu, e ela começou a contar:

_Eu havia me acostumado completamente à vida de Oráculo. É, eu ouvia umas vozes na minha cabeça. Sim, eu via umas coisas bem estranhas de vez em quando. E sempre que alguém me fazia uma pergunta, meu cérebro ia às alturas com a resposta. Porém eu já estava acostumada com aquilo, e tinha tornado aquela escolha de se tornar o Oráculo útil e sábia. Até, é claro, o dia em que tive aquela visão._

_Eu vi que um campista ia se apaixonar por mim. Em um primeiro momento, me senti levemente lisonjeada. Mas depois, pensando melhor, eu imaginei o quão ruim seria, uma vez que eu nunca sentiria amor por essa pessoa de volta. Então pensei que a melhor maneira para resolver o problema seria não falando mais com nenhum campista. Eu havia presumido que o apaixonado seria alguém novo. Aí é que estava meu erro._

_Naquele dia, à um ano atrás, em que nos encontramos na floresta, eu já conhecia você, Nico. Eu já havia te visto, você já havia conversado comigo algumas vezes e eu pude acreditar que não era sobre você que a minha visão falava. Mas então, enquanto conversávamos no bosque, você foi se mostrando doce e gentil... demais. A forma como você me olhava e a forma macia com a qual você falava. Ah, droga. Você falou coisas bonitas, e eu pensei: deve ser ele._

_Infelizmente, eu não podia fazer nada para te ajudar, di Angelo. Eu apenas esperei que você se virasse sozinho com o sentimento e segui com a minha vida. Mas, ao chegar à Academia Clarion, você estava lá. Quero dizer, você __**não**__ estava lá, mas estava nos meus pensamentos. Eu ficava pensando durante horas se você estava bem, se você já tinha se superado, se você não tinha arrumado uma namorada ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É lógico que eu percebi que aquilo não era saudável, então me esforcei para parar. Mas era tarde demais. Eu comecei a ter algumas visões sobre você. Sobre o que você fazia no dia-a-dia. Como as garotas que você conhecia. E, talvez para meu alívio, você nunca achava ninguém._

_Então chegou outro verão, e desta vez eu estava disposta a parar de me preocupar tanto com você e, consequentemente, parar as visões. Acontece que, quando eu te vi de novo este ano, alguma coisa deu errado. Muito errado. Você sabe, eu não me lembrava de sentir minha respiração ficar mais rápida quando eu via você. Nem minha pulsação. Não me lembrava de ter esse medo todo de você e não me lembrava de ficar tão sem graça perto de alguém. Imaginei que nada disso mais deveria acontecer uma vez que eu era o Oráculo._

_Eu tive visões novamente. Suas, e de uma garota. Só que estas visões eram diferentes. Esta garota era diferente. Diferente de todas que você conhecia. Você era mais próximo dela do que de todas as outras. Então, pela segunda vez, algo deu muito errado. Dentro de mim, um escorpião peçonhento aplicou seu veneno em meu coração. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu senti ciúmes. E muitos. Você era meu, meu e meu. Você gostava de mim, e só de mim, e não era justo que mais alguém existisse nessa história._

_O pior de tudo é que eu sabia o quanto aquilo estava caminhando mal. Então, eu resolvi que, se eu não estava indo bem, era você quem deveria fazê-lo. Por vezes eu te pedi para que saísse do meu caminho. Não falasse comigo. Me esquecesse. Eu só queria mesmo que você me abandonasse, Nico, e que eu o esquecesse. Esquecesse que você existia e que você era meu. E quanto mais eu tentava empurrar você para longe, mais visões eu tinha de você e dessa garota, e na noite em que eu sonhei com vocês dois se casando, enlouqueci._

_A pior parte foi que, assim que você soube que eu estava mal, você veio me socorrer. Você veio até meu quarto e me ofereceu ajuda. E mesmo quando eu disse que você não devia me ver nunca mais, tudo que você fez foi jurar que me amava. Jurar que não me esqueceria. Jurar que ela não era mais importante que eu. E por fim, dizer que precisava estar perto de mim. Droga mesmo! É como se você estivesse fazendo dieta e alguém viesse e te oferecesse seu doce favorito! E você ainda tem de gritar não!_

_Então eu esperei que, depois de todas as minhas palavras frias e grosseiras, você já estivesse a ponto de me odiar. A ideia não agradava, mas eu sabia que era para seu próprio bem. Cá entre nós, eu me surpreendi muito hoje. Primeiro, porque eu sabia que você era bonitinho e fofo, mas ninguém tinha me falado que você também podia ser maduro e sedutor. Segundo, porque você, depois de tudo, ainda assim quis vir até aqui me mandar um recado de Apolo e me oferecer amizade. Depois de tudo! Puxa vida, Nico di Angelo, você é mesmo teimoso!_

_Quando eu disse para você que não queria ser sua amiga e que me sentia mal perto de você, o que eu quis dizer é que a tentação é tão grande por ter você perto que eu chego a sentir tonturas. Não me entenda mal, di Angelo. Vamos apenas dizer que estar com você é como ser Eva ao lado do fruto proibido. Ele cheira bem, ele parece ter um gosto bom, mas você não pode experimentar. E você ficar parado, olhando para ele, e não dá para evitar a água na boca._

_A única conclusão que eu pude tirar desse último ano, Nico, é de que eu sou uma completa idiota. Eu te prometi um amor recíproco em nome do Estige, de Afrodite e de Apolo. Eu só me esqueci de te prometer um amor possível. Acho que você é tão teimoso em me amar, tão teimoso em escolher somente a mim, que a única forma de cumprir minha promessa e fazer você ter um amor recíproco seria me apaixonando por você. Eu sinto muito Nico. Quando juramos pelo Estige, não podemos voltar atrás._

Em algum momento durante a narrativa, Rachel começou a chorar. Quando ela acabou, sacudiu a cabeça para os dois lados, triste. Nico soltou um grunhido emocionado e Rachel levantou os olhos para ele. Ela enxugou o rosto enrubecida.

- Eu acho que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria... - Rachel engasgou momentaneamente - Nós dois esquecermos tudo isso e... Não nos vermos de novo.

Nico instintivamente segurou as mãos dela, e seu tom de voz foi profundo:

- Mas Rachel, nós podemos ser amigos! Nós podemos estar perto um do outro!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Di Angelo, você por acaso já parou para pensar no que o seu pai deve estar achando de você?

As palavras de Rachel acertaram o coração de Nico em cheio como um soco. _Essa não._ Nico esquecera momentaneamente que ele era filho de Hades, o deus dos mortos. Desde que descobrira isso, Nico vinha tentando de todas as formas impressionar o pai. A cerca de três anos, ele finalmente conseguiu o reconhecimento por tudo que fizera, ao ajudar Hades a ter mais valor junto ao Olimpo. A partir daí, Hades enchia o peito de orgulho antes de dizer que Nico di Angelo era seu filho. O que será que o deus dos mortos estava pensando sobre seu filho ter se apaixonado cegamente pelo Oráculo de Delfos?

A expressão no rosto de Nico deve tê-lo denunciado, porque Rachel suspirou.

- Está vendo? - ela disse, e respirou fundo - A minha proposta é a seguinte. Saia daqui hoje e nunca mais fale comigo. Faça de conta que eu não existo. Eu vou assumir a responsabilidade perante aos deuses. Vou dizer que, sei lá, eu te forcei. Que eu te joguei algum encantamento. Não sei. Mas vou dizer que foi tudo culpa minha, e seu pai vai saber que você foi só vítima de uma brincadeira de mau gosto da garota do Oráculo.

Tudo o que Nico pôde pensar foi:

- Você está louca? Rachel, onde é que você está com a cabeça? - as mãos dele pularam das mãos dela para seus ombros, e Nico a sacudiu levemente - Eu _amo_ você. Entendeu? Eu não vou deixar você fazer uma maluquice dessas! - ele respirou exasperado - Aliás, eles são deuses. Eles sabem das coisas. Ninguém acreditaria nessa história.

Os olhos de Rachel ainda estavam marejados, e voltaram a verter lágrimas.

- Eu disse que só seria mais difícil te convencer se eu te contasse tudo. - murmurou ela.

- Ei, ei, não chore. - Nico secou as lágrimas dela - Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz.

Rachel olhou-o com aquela cara de _"você não parece nada feliz"_, e torceu a boca. Nico riu para ela, e mexeu em seu cabelo.

- É sério. - ele disse após alguns segundos - Eu realmente estou feliz em saber que você também gosta de mim.

- Mas Nico, isso não... - Rachel corou ao perceber que estava admitindo a frase dele ser verdade, e ele sorriu. O coração dela falhou por um segundo - Isso não muda nada. Só piora as coisas. Seu pai não vai gostar nada de saber e...

- Deixa que eu me entendo com meu pai. - Nico retrucou, ofendido - Aliás, ele já deve saber. Estou pensando em dar uma passada no Mundo Inferior antes de voltar às aulas. De preferência, antes do verão acabar, só para evitar ver minha madrasta.

- Você... - Rachel murmurou - Você tem certeza disso? Você sabe, as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais difíceis conforme estivermos juntos. Quero dizer, quanto mais o tempo passar, mais vamos gostar um do outro e... - ela estava muito envergonhada por falar aquilo, mas continuou - ...mais difícil vai ser nos controlar. Tem certeza?

É, ele já havia pensado em tudo aquilo. É lógico que já. Naquela hora mesmo, ali, tão perto dela, Nico sentia uma força extraordinária que tentava empurrá-lo mais para perto de Rachel, até que não houvesse nada entre os dois. Ele estava lutando consigo mesmo para não abraçá-la, ou pior, beijá-la de repente. E Nico também imaginou a reação da família do Mundo Inferior quanto à sua nova paixão. Seu pai ficaria decepcionado com a fragilidade do filho, Perséfone implicaria ainda mais com ele e mostraria a Hades o quanto seu caráter era duvidoso e, provavelmente, Deméter iria achar uma graça ele estar apaixonado e o faria passar vergonha na frente dos outros dois. Nico suspirou.

- Acho que eu prefiro sofrer muito e ser feliz durante algum tempo do que sofrer pouco e ser infeliz pro resto da minha vida. - ele disse, e sorriu tentando passar confiança a ela.

Rachel fitou-o por vários segundos antes de abraçá-lo pela cintura. Nico pôs as mãos nas costas dela e poderia jurar que sua pele era tão macia quanto o vestido.

- Obrigada, Nico. - ela murmurou, ainda com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço dele.

- Então você não vai mais se esconder na casa grande? Ou me mandar pastar?

Rachel riu. - Não, acho que concordo com você. Pode ser até que eu vá sofrer demais, mas hei, por momentos como esse, acho que vale a pena sofrer.

Lentamente, Nico afastou-se dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos. Intimamente, se perguntou que horas ele ia acordar, descobrindo que estava atrasado para o café-da-manhã. Mas Rachel estava sorrindo docemente para ele, e Nico começou a imaginar o que havia levado alguém tão bonito como ela se interessar por ele. Rachel pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

- Eu acho que já gostava um pouquinho de você desde quando te conheci. - ela sorriu. Nico ainda a tinha nos braços, e era como quando ele empunhava sua espada. Sentia-se poderoso, soberano, apenas por ter algo em mãos. Ou alguém.

- E quando mesmo nos conhecemos?

Rachel não conseguiu deixar de rir. - A primeira vez que eu te vi foi na oficina de Dédalo. Eu tinha levado Percy e Annabeth até lá, e você tinha sido pego pelo inimigo. Você não lembra?

Nico sacudiu a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Não lembro bem. - admitiu - Só lembro que eu estava tentando ajudar o Percy. E aí, eles me emboscaram, e Minos me ofereceu em troca de ser levado até Dédalo.

Lembrar de Minos era o mesmo que lembrar o quanto Nico já havia sido traído por fantasmas. Aparentemente, aquele não era lá um assunto muito bom para se tratar. Rachel tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

- E quando foi que você...?

- Comecei a gostar de você, você pergunta? - ele completou, ela fez que sim, envergonhada - Bem... Eu só me dei conta ano passado. Mas muitas vezes, aconteceram coisas... Como quando você fugiu após a batalha no Empire State e pegou o pégasos do Percy. Eu simplesmente fiquei maluco quando te vi indo embora. E pior ainda quando você disse que ia tentar se tornar o Oráculo. Eu achei que você fosse morrer.

O sorriso de Rachel se alargou. - E eu consegui, não é?

Nico viu orgulho brilhar nos olhos dela. Apesar de tudo, se tornar o Oráculo foi sua grande decisão de vida. Ele teria de respeitá-la para o resto de seus dias ou pelo menos enquanto durasse seu amor. Nico deu um beijo na sua testa.

- É, senhorita. Você conseguiu.

Alguma coisa muito além do orgulho explodiu dentro de Rachel enquanto ela sorria. Era felicidade incondicional.

- Então agora nós somos, oficialmente, melhores amigos? - sorriu.

_"Melhores amigos"_. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Somos. Melhores amigos.

**Agradecendo como sempre aos comentários de Roh Matheus, natalyoliveira, Luu Potter e brena. Obrigada por acompanhar, e aguardem pelo próximo! :D**


	8. Meu Garoto

**Ahh! Último capítulo. Nem queria postar! Razão da demora: autora triste se despede da história. Tá. Tem continuação. E por favor, leiam a continuação! Ela vai surgir algum dia aqui no site, com o nome "Minha Razão de Viver". Parece romântico ou tosco demais? Eu esperaria para saber. Bem... lá vai o capítulo 7!**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: O acampamento meio-sangue está mergulhado em um tempo de apaixonados. Apenas Nico di Angelo não consegue entender porquê todos ficam agindo feito bobos.**_

(In)capaz de Amar

Capítulo 7 - Meu Garoto

O dia seguinte seria o último dia de acampamento e os campistas só teriam até meio-dia do amanhã para arrumar suas malas e ir embora de vez. Porém, sendo o último dia, Nico di Angelo decidiu aproveitá-lo o máximo que podia.

Acordou mais cedo do que costume, apesar de ter ido dormir muito tarde no dia anterior. Ele e Rachel haviam passado o resto da noite conversando na beira do lago e, consequentemente, perdido toda a festa. Não que ele se importasse com isso. A verdade é que acordara mais feliz do que nunca estivera antes, e seu coração batia com uma força vital maior do que estava acostumado, e tudo parecia mais colorido.

Nico levantou da cama e andou até a cômoda que existia num dos cantos do chalé, pegando uma muda de roupa. Após trocar-se, ele teve o ímpeto de procurar ver seu próprio reflexo. Havia um único espelho guardado numa gaveta, e Nico se analizou nele por alguns instantes. Ele estava se olhando no espelho. Aquilo era uma grande piada. Nico nunca havia se sentido tão estúpido assim em toda a sua vida, mas mesmo assim estava feliz.

Quando Nico chegou ao refeitório para o café-da-manhã, o primeiro lugar para onde ele olhou foi a mesa onde Quirón e Dioniso costumavam se alimentar. Ali, iluminada por um raio de Sol da manhã, estava Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ela também o havia visto, e quando ele a olhou, ela sorriu. Nico sorriu de volta, de orelha a orelha, e seus olhos podiam ter brilhado. Ele desviou o olhar por alguns segundos para pegar sua comida e oferecer parte ao pai. Porém, ao olhar de volta para a mesa da garota, ela não estava lá. Nico arqueoou uma sombrancelha, confuso, quando ouviu alguém pigarrear do seu lado. Ele virou-se assustado e, parada logo atrás dele, estava Rachel.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - ela perguntou, apontando o lugar na mesa ao lado dele. Nico imediatamente afastou-se um pouco para a esquerda, dando espaço para ela.

- Ah... Rachel? - Nico começou, nervoso - Você pode ficar aqui?

Ela riu. - Eu não sou uma semi-deusa, você sabe. Não é como se eu tivesse uma mesa certa para sentar. Posso comer onde eu quiser.

Uma ideia passou rapidamente pela cabeça de Nico, e ele sorriu.

- Por que você não passar a comer aqui todos os dias? - sugeriu ele. Rachel corou. Nico também, mas continuou a falar - Você sabe, eu não tenho irmãos e é péssimo ficar sozinho...

_...e é ótimo ficar com você_. Ele completou mentalmente, esperando a resposta. Rachel brincou com o garfo com o qual estava comendo suas panquecas.

- Claro Nico. Quirón tem assuntos chatos, mesmo.

E aquele foi o começo de um ótimo dia.

Nico e Raquel passaram o dia todo conversando, rindo, andando para lá e para cá. Ora nas aulas dele, ora em algum lugar apenas por diversão. Rachel ainda fez questão de levar Nico até a casa grande e mostrar-lhe como seu quarto estava novamente arrumado. Ele havia sido repintado, os lençóis estavam limpos e tudo cheirava bem. E Rachel mostrou seus últimos quadros, sorrindo, que eram na maioria paisagens ou animais de campo.

- E quanto a aquele? - Nico apontou um quadro que ainda estava no cavalete, coberto por um lençol branco. Rachel corou imediatamente.

- Ah, bem, aquele... - ela se aproximou do cavalete e deu uma pequena espiada para baixo do conteúdo do lençol - Não está tão bom assim. Acho melhor você não ver.

- Qual é, Rachel. - ele disse, se aproximando - Você tem um dom artístico. Nada do que você pinta fica ruim. Deixe-me ver! - e Nico arriscou pegar a ponta do lençol. Rachel segurou a mão dele.

- Não! - ela sibilou, irritada - Nico!

Mas ele já havia avançado mais uma vez. Rachel desviou seu braço, mas Nico era obviamente mais forte que ela. Ele tentou levantar o lençol, mas ela pulou em suas costas, derrubando os dois no chão, o lençol caindo levemente sobre os dois, deixando-os cobertos. Nico estava deitado sobre Rachel, e aquela posição era um tanto quanto constrangedora. Mas no segundo seguinte, tudo que ele pôde ver eram os grandes olhos verdes de Rachel debaixo dos dele. Ela soltou um gemido de dor, e ele imaginou que devia estar machucando-a. Mas simplesmente não conseguia mais se mexer. Rachel também permaneceu imóvel, embora ainda sentisse alguma dor.

Nico sentiu o rosto começar a esquentar, e viu que Rachel estava quase na mesma situação. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e pôde ver a mesma vontade que ele estava sentindo. Então ele desviou o olhar para a boca entreaberta e rosada dela e quase pôde ouví-la sussurrar _me beije, por favor_. Bom, aparentemente era agora que as coisas iam ficar "mais difíceis", como disse Rachel.

E quando Nico achava que não poderia segurar-se por mais muito tempo, duas vozes penetraram o quarto em alto em bom som: haviam duas pessoas gritando lá fora. Os gritos foram o suficiente para despertar Nico, que levantou-se e jogou o lençol para lá, ajudando Rachel a se levantar.

- Desculpe. - ele murmurou.

- Não foi nada. - Rachel respondeu, mas foi até a janela espiar lá fora - Ah, - ela suspirou - são só eles.

Nico aproximou-se também da janela para ver de quem ela estava falando. Percy e Annabeth estavam passando perto da casa grande, discutindo. Eles gritavam um com o outro, alguma coisa a ver com uma filha de Afrodite, mas Nico não entendeu muito bem.

- É engraçado como eles brigam o tempo todo, não é? - Rachel comentou, distraída. Nico assentiu. Então, enquanto Rachel observava os dois pombinhos discutindo lá fora, Nico espiou com o rabo do olho o quadro que Rachel estava tentando esconder. Ele sentiu seu rosto ficar mais quente ao perceber que estavam pintados ele e ela, sentados na margem do lago de canoagem. Ele sorriu. Então inventou uma desculpa para Rachel e ele saírem do quarto, a fim dela não perceber que ele havia visto o quadro.

Durante todo o dia, Nico vira Lilian três vezes. Em todas elas, a garota acenou para ele, e ele retribuiu o cumprimento sempre com um sorriso ou um aceno. Lilian, porém, não fez menção de aproximar-se para conversar em nenhuma das vezes, e Nico também não. Ela provavelmente estava preservando a privacidade de Nico e Raquel, ou talvez preservando sua própria privacidade, já que nas três vezes, Lilian estava acompanhada daquele mesmo cara do terno cinza da noite anterior.

No final da noite houve a entrega das contas do campamento. Depois, vieram as cantorias. Rachel e Nico sentaram em um canto um pouco afastado, e ela começou a tocar sua lira. Nico adorava a forma como ela cantava, e era muito bom poder ouvir sem ter de se esconder. Ela cantava em grego antigo, como se aquilo fosse natural dela, apesar de Nico saber que Rachel não tinha aulas de grego na Academia Clarion.

- Vou passar no Mundo Inferior amanhã. - ele comentou com ela quando a música acabou - Antes que Perséfone volte.

Rachel ficou alguns segundos pensativa.

- Nico... você tem certeza de tudo isso? - ela perguntou, olhando para os próprios dedos - Quero dizer, tem certeza do que sente? Você sabe, depois que você tiver falado com Hades...

- Eu é que te pergunto. - Nico disse, e Rachel ouviu nervosismo em sua voz - _Você_ tem certeza disso?

Ela pareceu ofendida com a pergunta.

- Claro que tenho, Garoto dos Mortos. Por que não teria?

Nico riu sarcasticamente. Rachel gostava de ouví-lo rir, mas não daquele jeito.

- Por que? Oras, eu sou um filho de Hades, do tipo bicho estranho solitário que ninguém ama. Depois, eu pareço bem mais novo que você - eu sou até um centímetro mais baixo que você! - e não tenho nenhum carisma ou beleza física. E ainda...

- ... é um garoto preocupado demais. - Rachel disse, e ela colocou uma mão na cabeça dele - _Meu_ garoto preocupado demais. Nico, você não é um bicho estranho. Você é um ser humano. - ela disse enquanto corria a mão pela cabeça dele, lhe fazendo um cafuné - E quanto a você ser mais novo que eu, hm, digamos que é muito mais aparência. Veja bem, vou fazer dezoito daqui a três meses, mas você ficou durante anos e anos no Hotel Lótus. E aliás, me sinto como se ainda tivesse dezesseis. A cada dia você está mais alto, e eu já parei de crescer. Você vai me passar logo.

Nico sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a palavra "meu". Os arrepios se tornaram fiapos quentes percorrendo seu corpo enquanto Rachel acariciava seus cabelos. A vontade dele foi de desistir da discursão e deitar a cabeça no colo dela, mas ele se conteve. Respirando fundo para buscar sua voz, Nico resmungou:

- Mas você tem de admitir que não há motivos para alguém gostar de mim.

- E meu menino não tem auto-estima, também. - Rachel murmurou, risonha - Di Angelo, é claro que há motivos. Essa sua carinha de cachorro sem dono já é um motivo. - ela apontou para ele, e Nico sentiu seu rosto ficar mais quente - É como se você implorasse para que eu dissesse que te amo. É tão fofo.

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Nico, e ele fez uma careta contrariada enquanto olhava para o lado.

- Isso não é motivo.

- Tá, você quer motivos. - Rachel agora já estava rindo - Bem, você é bastante corajoso, Nico. E pare de achar que você é feio. Você não é. E... como é que eu posso te falar isso? Vai soar estranho para um filho de Hades, mas você é mesmo amável, Cara-de-Cachorro-Sem-Dono.

Ela riu e retirou a mão da cabeça dele, voltando suas atenções para a lira. Recomeçou a tocar então, ignorando o olhar que Nico lhe lançara. Ele não era assim tão carente, era?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Nico arrumou suas coisas para ir embora. Ainda eram dez e meia quando alguém bateu na porta de seu chalé. Nico não lembrava de estar esperando ninguém, mas teve uma pontada de esperança de que fosse Rachel. Ao abrir a porta, porém, encontrou Lilian, e não ficou tão decepcionado assim.

- Err... Eu vim me despedir. - disse ela, sorrindo.

Nico não pôde deixar de sorrir. Lilian abraçou ele, contente.

- Parece que as coisas vão bem entre você e a Rachel. - ela disse em seu ouvido antes de se separar.

- Nós somos amigos agora. - ele falou baixo para ter certeza de que ninguém ouviria - Ela aceitou ser minha amiga, e ... Obrigado pela consideração.

- Eu também vou bem. - Lilian sorriu - Acho que você deve ter percebido que...

- O filho de Atena. Sim, percebi. - ele riu.

- Daniel. O nome dele é Daniel.

- Ah, claro. Daniel. - Nico repetiu - Pois fale para esse tal de Daniel que se ele machucar a minha irmãzinha Lilian, vai estar muito encrencado.

Lilian fez uma careta irritada, mas estava rindo.

- Não sou sua irmã_zinha_. Você nem me conhece a tempo o suficiente para me tratar feito um bebê.

Nico apenas sorriu, e uma voz atrás deles gritou:

- Lily, você já está indo?

Um garoto de cabelos escuros e cinzentos estava parado a alguns metros dali, e Lilian sorriu para ele.

- Já vou! - gritou ela de volta, e Nico riu de novo - Bem, tenho que ir. E vê se parar de rir, bobão!

Lilian saiu correndo na direção do garoto. Ele falou alguma coisa para ela e ela corou; Nico seguiu rindo para dentro de seu chalé. Pelo menos Lilian estava mais feliz agora. Era ótimo que ela tivesse superado tudo aquilo. Ótimo. E Nico torcia para que, dali para frente, Lilian pudesse sempre contar com essa felicidade.

O típico papel que perguntava se ele passaria o ano no acampamento jazia esquecido em sua cabeceira. Nico marcou a opção _não_ e pegou suas coisas do chão do quarto. Ele tinha que se apressar se quisesse passar no Mundo Inferior antes que Perséfone voltasse. Ao sair do chalé, porém, Nico soube que precisava ir até a casa grande se despedir de Rachel. Eles provavelmente não se veriam durante o ano todo. Mas isso apenas se não quisessem. E Nico tinha planos para todos os finais de semana do ano, e todos eles incluíam Rachel.

Antes de chegar à casa grande, porém, Nico ouviu alguém gritar seu nome ao longe. Virando-se de costas, Nico viu Percy correndo em sua direção, com um riso zombeteiro na face.

- Ei, Nico! - sorriu o rapaz. Nico sorriu levemente de volta - Você já está indo embora? - Percy apontou a mochila nas costas de Nico.

- Ah, sim. Preciso dar uma passada no Hades. - respondeu Nico, e Percy riu - O que foi?

- É engraçado, _dar uma passada no Hades_. - disse entre risos - A maioria das pessoas entenderia isso como um eufemismo para _morrer_.

Nico não riu, mas tentou sorrir para Percy.

- Rachel ainda está na casa grande? - perguntou o mais casualmente que pôde. Percy parou de rir.

- Acabei de falar com ela. Estava no refeitório, mas ela falou alguma coisa sobre passar no chalé de Hades. - um estranho sorriso formou-se no rosto de Percy enquanto ele falava - Ela está te procurando.

Um sorriso bem parecido - este mais inocente - apoderou-se do rosto de Nico. Ele e Percy eram semelhantes, afinal.

- Vou lá, então. - Nico murmurou virando na direção contrária à casa grande - Bom ano, Percy.

- Bom ano, Nico. A gente se vê por aí, nas férias, quem sabe? - Percy sorriu e seguiu na direção do lago de canoagem.

Quando Nico já estava próximo do chalé de Hades, pôde ver a silhueta de uma garota em frente a porta. Seus pés e mãos estavam em constante movimento e ela parecia nervosa. Nico se aproximou furtivamente dela e pôs as mãos sobre seus olhos, e Rachel gritou.

- NICO DI ANGELO! - ela gritou novamente ao se virar para ele - Não me dê sustos assim!

A expressão no rosto de Rachel suavizou-se ao que ela percebeu o sorriso sincero de Nico.

- Vim me despedir. - ele disse sorrindo - Vou falar com meu pai daqui a pouco, e depois voltar para o internato, eu acho.

Rachel suspirou.

- Academia Clarion. - ela explicou, quando Nico arqueou uma sombrancelha - Não suporto aquele lugar.

- Você vai ficar bem. - Nico olhou para os próprios pés, de repente encabulado. Era bem mais fácil falar aquilo para ela em teoria. Já na prática... - Rachel?

- Sim?

- Nós... podemos... Você sabe... - Nico tentou lembrar-se das palavras que havia pensado antes - Manter contato durante o ano?

Raquel riu, e seu riso fez Nico ficar vermelho.

- Claro que podemos, oras. _Devemos_.

- E... - ele olhou para a parede atrás dela - Como?

- Telefone, mensagem de íris, viagem nas sombras... Você é um semideus, Nico. Eu sou o Oráculo de Delfos. A gente vai dar um jeito. - Rachel sorriu. Nico sorriu de volta.

- Então... é isso. - ele disse meio sem graça - Bem... Bom ano. - e Nico virou-se para ir embora. O que? Ele não sabia o que dizer, hora essa. Para sua sorte, Rachel se encarregou disso. Ela segurou o braço dele e o forçou a voltar a encará-la, sorrindo em seguida. Ela deu-lhe um beijo longo e estalado na bochecha.

- Obrigada por tudo, Nico. - Rachel disse sorrindo. Nico sorriu de volta, sem graça.

- Por tudo o que? - perguntou.

- Esse sentimento. - Nico percebeu que ela estava quase rindo, e suas bochechas estavam coradas - Eu pensei que, você sabe, sendo o Oráculo e tudo, eu nunca mais iria... - as últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro, e Nico percebeu que ela não queria que ninguém mais ouvisse - ..._amar alguém._

Nico sorriu para ela.

- Preciso te contar um segredo. - ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela para poder sussurrar - _Eu também._

Rachel riu.

- Está pronto para enfrentar o Senhor dos Mortos, di Angelo?

- Você sabe que eu nunca estou pronto. - Nico murmurou, e os dois riram. Aquele seria um ano... promissor. E, não importando o que seu pai pensasse daquilo, Nico tinha até um certo orgulho em dizer que estava apaixonado por Rachel Elizabeth Dare. E ela, por ele. E durante muitos anos, só aquilo importaria.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**

**Um final um pouco súbito. Mas bem, deixe-me explicar... Acontece que essa era a ideia da fanfic. Espero não ter decepcionado (muito) a todos. E também, espero que quem tenha gostado (com esse final, ninguém) acompanhe a segunda. Sempre tentando melhorar, né?**

**E mais uma vez, obrigada à Roh Matheus, Isabela, Luu Potter e Fernanda Weasley. E a todos que lerem a história. Obrigada por perderem seu tempo conosco (eu, Nico e Rachel, duuh!).**


End file.
